Total Drama Glee
by Hazuki moon8
Summary: Una nueva temporada, al mas puro estilo Glee, en la cual nuevos participantes se aventuraran en busca de la fama y el millon de dolares ·Segundo Capitulo· "Primer Expulsado"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no es mio. Todo es de sus creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis y la serie Glee le pertenece a**** Ryan Murphy****, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Total Drama Glee.<strong>

**Estaba Chris Mclean contemplando su hermoso rostro y no se percato que la cámara empezó a grabar, justo al lado de el estaba otro chico rubio contemplando su hermoso rostro igualmente.**

—**Hola, esta es una nueva temporada de Total Drama**—**daba la mas cordial bienvenida el chico rubio del lugar.**

—**Que se supone que estas hacienda Alex**—**Preguntaba molesto Chris por la interrupción de Alex.**

—**Acaso no miras?, estoy conduciendo el programa, como todo un dios de la conducción**—**se auto decía a si mismo Alex mirando a la cámara y haciendo gestos de belleza de si mismo.**

—**Mira niño, si la producción te dejo estar aquí, es solo por que necesitábamos un rapero para el programa, pero aquí el mejor y el amo y señor de los conductores soy yo**—**le contestaba Chris a Alex sacándolo de la toma con un empujón.**

—**Quien**** se Cree Para tocarme**—**susurraba Alex salido de la toma.**

—**Como seguía, esta es una nueva temporada de Total Drama, llamada… TOTAL DRAMA GLEE, la cual es una comedia musical, y por supuesto DRAMA!, que no podría faltar, en la que habrán retos para alcanzar la fama, dos equipos convertidos en un club cada uno para decidir quien ganara, habrán retos tanto físicos, como teatrales, quienes serán los participantes que llegaran?...** —**Terminaba Chris para dar paso de mala gana a Alexander.**

—**Aquí esta la ficha amigos, por cierto soy hermoso**—**Volvía a decir Alex mirándose en un espejo.**

**Nombre Completo:**

**Apodo: (Opcional)**

**Edad: (de 15 a 20)**

**Descripción física:**

**Personalidad: **

**Estereotipo:**

**Vestimenta:**

**Gustos:**

**Disgustos:**

**Miedo o Fobias:**

**Como serian sus amigos:**

**Como serian sus enemigos:**

**Quiere pareja:**

**Como debería ser:**

**Genero de música favorito:**

**Cantantes o Bandas Favoritas:**

**Datos Extras:**

**Cinta de Audición: **

—**Eso fue todo, esperamos sus fichas y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo de Total Drama Glee**—**Se despedía Chris**— **recuerden, el mejor conductor elegido por la mismísima producción estará aquí… por supuesto ese soy yo.**

—**Mentiras, solo esta aquí por que Schuester tenia compromisos**—**revelaba Alex, y Chris le lanzaba una mirada asesina la cual era correspondida por el rubio con enojo y la tomo se corto.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este es mi primer fic Camp, espero les sea de su agrado, ya que combinare las dos cosas que mas me gustan XD.<strong>

**Este Camp tomara parecimiento a Glee en el siguiente capitulo, solo una ultima cosa, NO QUIERO Mary Sue NI Gary Stu.**

**Quiero variacion de personajes, ahora si eso fue todo, espero me manden fichas, Pueden enviar hasta dos personajes por persona, nos vemos.**

**HAZUKI MOON8 BYE  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a sus creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis y la serie Glee le pertenece a Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1 ¿Presentación del Nuevo Club Glee?<strong>

Se podía contemplar a Chris sentado afuera de la entrada de una institución muy reconocida, también se podía ver a un rubio con aspecto de rapero junto a el, a lo que pocos segundos después empezaron a hablar.

—Enserio les dijiste a que hora tenían que venir—preguntaba ya cansado de esperar Alex.

—Por supuesto, con quien crees que estas hablando?... no es mi culpa que los nuevos perdedo… digo concursantes no sepan que es ser puntual—contestaba el conductor de televisión.

—Al menos lo hubieran dicho antes, llevamos 2 horas esperándolos, hasta ya llegaron los estudiantes de este lugar—se percataba Alex mirando hacia la institución en donde estaban en medio de sus clases.

—Al menos me veo genial hasta en las mañanas—alardeaba Chris haciendo que Alex se pusiera un poco molesto.

—Tal vez…—paro de hablar Alex.

**En ese momento los dos pararon de hablar al mirar que dos limosinas llegaban con 28 adolescentes dentro de ellas.**

—Ya era hora— mencionaba Chris junto con Alex acercándose a ambas limosinas de las cuales, bajaron 14 jóvenes de cada una.

—Y que lo digas— respondió el rubio rodando los ojos.

**Chris y los demás chicos, no se habían percatado de que estaban siendo observados por una mujer desde su ventana, la cual luego de observarlos a todos entrar dentro de la institución, se sentó y se puso a escribir en su diario.**

"Querido diario, pensé que había acabado con el Club Glee, y ahora viene un chaparro con barba, con otro grupo de inadaptados a quitarme mis fondos seguramente, tendré que verlos" —**Sue se quedaba con una mirada fija y pensativa.**

**De nuevo con los Concursantes.**

—Pasen chicos—Chris hizo pasar junto con Alex, a todos los chicos al auditorio en donde todos por fin habían entrado y estaban todos.

—Lo que típicamente se haceen una institución, es la presentación a sus compañeros, para los que tengan un poco de timidez para cantar o bailar, empezaremos solo presentándonos—Alex les explico a los chicos todo.

—Así que empecemos—exclamaba Chris sentándose en una silla de director junto con Alex, y luego mirando a los 28 concursantes para escoger a alguno de ellos—TU—llamaba rápidamente Chris a una chica de mediana estatura con un buen físico, cabello largo hasta los hombros de un color rubio y ojos verdes como el pasto.

**Soledad.**

—Hola mi nombre es soledad, y estoy muy emocionada de estar aquí—Se presentaba la chica siendo interrumpida por Chris.

—Buena presentación para una nerd—mencionaba Chris y Alex rió.

—Que los quiera ayudar no significa que sea una nerd—se defendía la chica ante el comentario de Chris.

—Si claro todas dicen lo mismo—comentaba Alex y luego siguió—de acuerdo estas adentro, ahora el siguiente, Next, Next, Next—apuraba Alexander.

**Sebastian.**

—Can't read my,  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(she's got to love nobody)<br>Can't read my  
>Can't read my<br>No he can't read my poker face  
>(she's got to love nobody) — Cantaba un Chico de cara de niño bien cuidado, con su cabello peinado perfectamente, ojos marrones, y piel blanca, llevando ropa a la moda.<p>

—Oye—lo paraba Chris—dijimos nada de canciones por ahora.

—Lo siento, es que es mi manera de presentarme—decía el chico.

—Como sea nuevo Kurt siéntate—le pedía Alex al chico.

—YO NO SOY GAY—Gritaba el chico molesto—incluso veo atractiva a la tal Soledad.

—Bueno listo, adentro, Siguiente, Siguiente, Siguiente—Apuraba Chris.

**Matts.**

—Hey—Se presentaba un chico de Ojos color marrón, pelo corto castaño oscuro, altura media, cuerpo bien formado, llevaba una cicatriz desde la base del codo hasta el hombro—Hola estoy muy emocionado de estar aquí.

**Confesionario.**

—En realidad estoy un poco asustado… no pensándolo mejor estoy contento de estar aquí—cambiaba de opinión rápidamente el chico.

**Fin del confesionario.**

—Estas adentro—decía Alex.

**Lily.**

—Wow—se emocionaba una chica de ojos negros, cabello largo liso, alta y delgada con un tatuaje en el brazo derecho que dice "Music is life"—enserio me gusta estar aquí, amo la música… y el anime.

—Pues claro que te gusta estar aquí, con esta criatura de la belleza—se vanagloriaba Alex a si mismo.

—Pero no le ganas al verdadero dios de la belleza—lo corregía Chris.

—Necesito hablarle a mis amigas, para decirles que quede… y para que no entren a mi cuarto y roben mis cosas— se despedía la chica, recibiendo un "estas adentro" por Parte de Chris.

**Fred.**

—Hola compañeros y compañeros, en pocas palabras Chris y Alex—se presentaba cortésmente un chico de cabello azabache, ojos cafés verdosos y piel clara sin ser pálida, estatura promedio—por cierto, estoy muy contento por que vi el centro de computo al venir aquí.

—PERDEDOR—Gritaba en el auditorio un chico que estaba sentado.

—Que hace el aquí?—preguntaba Fred un poco fastidiado por divisar al chico que lo había llamado de tal manera.

—Haber Fred nosotros decidimos a quien traer y a quien no traer, así que siéntate—lo mandaba a sentarse Chris a lo cual el chico de mala gana se sentó recibiendo un "estas dentro" de parte de Chris.

**Cher.**

—Hola chicos, están viendo a la mas hermosa, linda y popular—se decía a si misma una chica rubia con cabello lacio en las raíces y con bucles en las puntas, alta y con el cuerpo perfecto, tez pálida, ojos aguamarina, nariz respingada y grandes dientes delanteros como de conejo—es muy cool que me hayan escogido.

—Haber niñita linda, tu no eres la mejor, SOY YO—gritaba una chica con ascendencia China desde el publico.

—Rayos esto es genial—se emocionaba Alex mirando todo.

—No puedes hacer otra cosa que no sea interrumpirme?, al menos espera tu turno, este es mi momento—recordaba la chica.

—YA BASTA—Grito Chris—guarden eso, para cuando una cámara las este grabando— y tu chica siéntate, estas dentro—le contestaba Chris.

—EN TU CARA—Gritaba Cher señalando a la chica de ascendencia China.

**Cirius.**

—Hola soy Cirius—se presentaba un chico alto y de un cuerpo atlético, delgado, piel pálida, de cabello verde (es pintado obviamente), ojos color verde claros que resaltan su cabello.

—Chico tus padres, sacaron ese nombre de Harry Poter—preguntaba Chris con una risa.

—Mis padres leían muchas novelas…con las cuales pasaban buenos ratos…—el chico parecía ido, con una mirada perdida al hablar como si no le importara nada—tal vez leyeron Harry poter.

—Como digas, adentro, siguiente—llamaba al siguiente concursante Chris.

**Haku.**

Una chica alta, tez blanca, buen cuerpo, cabello castaño y ojos azules, pasaba al frente para hacer su presentación.

—Hey soy Haku, y este es mi querido DS—Se presentaba cordialmente la chica a los demás del auditorio.

—Haber la presentación era para ti, no para tu DS—le recordaba Chris a la chica castaña.

—Si lo se, pero es que me gusta—contestaba ella mientras en la pantalla de su DS aparecía continuación—me puedo sentar ya, es que necesito continuar.

—Como digas, estas adentro, Next—Gritaba Alex.

**Musa.**

—Ahora por fin, viene la futura ganadora de este estupido reality de personas sin talentos—se auto proclamaba la mejor una joven china de estatura mediana, buen cuerpo, cabello lacio negro que le cubría parte del ojo derecho y le llega hasta el final del cuello salvo por ese mechón que le cubre parte del ojo que es un poco más largo que su demás cabello y ojos color avellana—por supuesto la única con talento en este lugar, soy yo.

—Si que tienes una autoestima muy alta para creerte esa mentira—le decía Cher desde el lugar donde estaba sentada.

—Mira porrista sin cerebro, tengo mas talento que cualquiera de los de este lugar, incluyéndote—atacaba nuevamente Musa a la chica porrista.

—Por favor, esa mentira solo te la crees tu—contestaba un poco molesta.

—Cuando quieras vemos quien de nosotras tiene mas talento—finalizaba la chica marchándose a su asiento y la chica porrista se quedaba callada.

—Alguien te hizo callar hermanita—la burlaba el hermano de la chica.

—Cállate Keith, que para ti también hay—respondía la chica que había sido molestada.

—Ya Basta—callaba Chris—si quieren matarse, por favor háganlo frente a mas cámaras, estas adentro siguiente—llamaba McLean.

**Mariano.**

—Hola chicas, es un gusto estar aquí con ustedes, mis lindas señoritas—se presentaba un chico de musculatura media, un tanto moreno, de pelo rizado, ojos verdes y un poco de barba.

—Oye no solo hay chicas aquí—le recordaba Chris señalando a los demás chicos del auditorio.

—No me di cuenta que estaban aquí, con tanta belleza femenina quien se fija en esas cosas—halagaba el muchacho a las chicas.

—Mejor ya pásale, estas adentro, Siguiente—Gritaba Alex.

**Phiby.**

—Es un gusto estar en su programa, no se arrepentirán de haberme traído—decía una chica alta, de tez morena, cabello ondulado oscuro, ojos marrones y delgada.

—Otra que no sabe ni como presentarse—decía Chris.

—Mira Chris, estas acostumbrado a pisotear a tus concursantes, pero conmigo no lo harás—lo confrontaba la chica.

—Muy bien, yo también le hubiera dicho eso, estas adentro, siguiente—llamaba al siguiente Alex.

**Tracy.**

—Yo pensé que no iba a poder estar aquí, pero mírenme aquí estoy—decía casi llorando una chica de cabello rubio, ojos verdes, tez pálida, de buen cuerpo.

—Esa parece la hermana de Alexander—reía Chris.

—Seria un honor, pero la vida no me concedió ese gran deseo de ser su hermana—esta vez la chica empezaba a llorar en medio de todos.

—Yo se que causo impacto con lo hermoso que soy, pero no es para tanto—se sorprendía el rubio.

—Siéntate y estas adentro, antes de que hagas un lago con tus lagrimas—le respondía Chris.

—OH GRACIAS—Respondía la chica y abrazaba a Alex dejándolo sin aire y luego se sentaba como si nada.

**Wilson.**

—Huele a perdedor o es idea mía… creo que no, si no miren a todos los que están sentados, que piensen que pueden ganarme a mi—se presentaba ofendiéndolos a todos un chico alto, y de estatura media, bastante delgado, piel morena un poco clara, cabello negro que le llega por las orejas, y ojos negros.

—Genial otro que se cree el mejor—se fastidiaba Alex.

—Disculpa rubio sin cerebro, pero yo no me lo creo, yo lo soy—reclamaba Wilson.

—NO MOLESTES A ALEX—Gritaba molesta Tracy y se paraba y le daba un beso en la mejilla a Alex el cual quedo sorprendido.

—Es permanente? —preguntaba el rubio mirando que el labial no salía de su mejilla.

—Mejor no pierdo mi tiempo, y yo mismo "estoy adentro" — exclamaba Wilson confiando y se sentaba.

**Tommy.**

—Ya era hora de que me tocara—se presentaba un chico de complexión delgada y estatura promedio, de rasgos lindos pero casi de niño, de tez caucásica, ojos pardos y cabello teñido de un rubio arena con reflejos más claros, lacio y un arito en la parte superior de una de sus orejas.

—Espera un momento… tu no eres el chico que estaba bailando 'Sexy and I Know It'? —preguntaba Alex.

—Sin comentarios, no quiero recordar eso—se iba a sentar el chico para evitar que descubrieran lo que había echo.

**Jessica.**

—Soy Jessica y quiero entrar al reality—se presentaba una chica de estatura normal, tez clara, ojos grises, cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros con muchas mechas moradas, muy buenas proporciones, tiene 3 piercings de plata en una oreja.

—No podrías dar un poco mas de sentimiento—le pedía Alex sentado en su silla.

—¿Sentimiento?, tu que sabes de sentimientos Rubio rapero—le atacaba Jessica al rubio con una sonrisa.

—Si rapero ten mas sentimientos—le callaba igualmente Chris—estas adentro.

**Cris.**

—Hola…—se presentaba una chica callada de estatura promedio, ojos negros, cabello negro y aspecto solitaria.

—estas adentro… eso creo—contestaba Chris a lo que la chica sin mas que decir se fue a sentar.

**Troy.**

—En realidad estoy aquí por que perdí una apuesta, de lo contrario en mi sano juicio nunca vendría aquí—se presentaba un chico alto con la piel ni morena ni pálida, con el cabello castaño rubio, ojos verdes y fuerte.

—Pues que lastima por que ya estas aquí—le recordaba Chris.

—Que mal se ve esto, gente inconforme por haber venido a este lugar—recalcaba Cirius desde su asiento.

—Estas triste?... te noto triste?—le preguntaba Haku al chico de cabellos verdes.

—Y como no estarlo… con estas actitudes, que entristecen el alma y quebrantan el espíritu—le contestaba el chico con mirada ida.

—Bueno no te entendí mucho, pero se te puede curar la tristeza con un chocolate—le ofrecía la chica sacando un chocolate.

—Gracias… Haku…—agradecía el chico mirando el chocolate que la castaña le había entregado.

—Bueno esta es la hora de la caridad, o es mi presentación—preguntaba Troy ante la interrupción.

—Ambas chico, estas adentro—decía Chris a lo que el chico se fue a sentar.

**Bonne.**

—Eh… Hola?—llamaba Alex a una chica de estatura baja, de piel clara y complexión delgada, cabello lacio algo largo negro y con mechas moradas y ojos cafés oscuros, la cual parecía no oírle.

—Oh perdón—se disculpaba la chica quitándose unos audífonos de sus oídos—Soy Bonne y me encanta estar aquí.

—Si siéntate chaparra—le ordenaba Chris a la muchacha.

—No me digas chaparra McLean o te atendrás a las consecuencias—se molestaba la chica por lo que Chris había dicho.

—Siéntate estas adentro—le decía Alex.

**Max.**

—Hola Club Glee, me agrada estar adentro—se emocionaba un chico medio alto, de cabello castaño claro desarreglado y un poquito largo, de piel bronceada pero igual clara, ojos pardos y delgado, pero con algo de músculos.

—No cantes victoria primero muéstranos de lo que estas echo—le retaba Chris al chico.

—Podría hacer unas cuantas piruetas—pensaba el chico y luego tomo su patineta y hizo unas cuantas piruetas en el lugar, para luego recibir aplausos y un "Así se hace Max" por parte de Bonne.

—Estas adentro—le respondía Chris y el chico esta emocionado y alzo sus brazos soltando su patineta la cual cayo sobre los zapatos de Sebastián.

—Pero que has echo?... estos zapatos son caricimos y están de moda —Preguntaba molesto Sebastián.

—Lo siento viejo—se disculpaba Max tomando su patineta.

—EL GAY AH HABLADO—Exclamaba Wilson.

—NO SOY GAY—Gritaba con furia el chico de moda—Verdad Sole?.

—Que tengo que ver yo en esto?—preguntaba Soledad un poco confusa.

—Pues simplemente por que te veo atractiva—halagaba el chico.

—No estarás diciendo eso, solo para que te dejen de decir gay?—preguntaba Cher sentada en su silla.

—NO… es enserio creo que… me enamorado… con solo conocerte 25 minutos—respondía el chico.

—han pasado 20, además no se puede enamorar uno en tan poco tiempo, me lo enseñaron en mi familia—comentaba Cirius con mirada de nada de importancia.

—No ayudes Cirius—le gritaba Sebastián.

—Puedes llamarme Zero—le comentaba Cirius.

—Haber dejen a la señorita, que la han puesto roja por sus comentarios—comentaba Mariano en el asunto.

—YA BASTA—Gritaba Soledad—si quieres podemos ser amigos?.

—Bueno si esa es la manera de llevar nuestra relación lo aceptare—finalizaba el chico.

**·Confesionario·.**

—No se si lo que dice Sebastián, es verdadero?... o solo me estará utilizando para cubrir que es gay?... y lo peor es que por que me importa eso?—se preguntaba Soledad con una mirada de dudas.

—Esto esta genial, me recuerda a los animes de drama… como quisiera estar viendo uno—pensaba Lily en el confesionario.

—Y pensar que todo eso se causo por mi patineta—se decía a si mismo Max.

**·Final del Confesionario·.**

—Todos ya siéntense —gritaba molesto Chris hacia los participantes los cuales obedecieron rápidamente.

**Teresa.**

—Bienvenida al campamento de geniecillos—la burlaba Chris chocando las manos con Alex.

—Oye no te burles, si no decía eso mi madre nunca me hubiera dejado venir—se excusaba Teresa una chica alta, complexión media, tez ligeramente bronceada, cabello castaño claro y liso y grandes ojo miel—me presento, soy Teresa, pero pueden decirme Tessy, y haré todo lo posible para ganar.

—Ah ahora entiendo que hace Fred aquí— interrumpía un chico Zack (por lo del campamento de geniecillos).

—No te metas en las presentaciones de los demás—y Teresa le daba una mirada de enojo a Zack.

—Ya siéntate, estas adentro, siguiente—hacia pasar Alex a otra persona.

**Kevin.**

—Mi nombre es Kevin, aunque pueden decirme Kenny y vengo a ganar, la palabra ganar va conmigo por que soy un ganador—se presentaba un chico alto, de complexión delgado, y de tez moreno.

—Que tiene que ver Kevin con Kenny?—preguntaba dudoso Alex.

—Supongo que ambos empiezan con la letra K, y finalmente por que me gusta que me digan Así—finalizaba el chico.

—Siéntate, estas adentro, el que sigue—llamaba a la siguiente persona Chris.

**Janett.**

—Bueno ya que estoy aquí, intentare ganar esto—se presentaba una chica de ojos verdes pardo, pelo castaño oscuro hasta la cintura con un flequillo corte escalera hasta los ojos, morena, de estatura estable, grandota de hombros y buen físico—por cierto soy Jannet, pero díganme Jant.

—Bueno gruñoncita siéntate—exclamaba Alex.

—Tu no me dices que hacer—le retaba enojada la chica al rubio.

—A que lastima, pero estas en mi Show, yo digo que hacer, así que siéntate—le mandaba Chris—estas adentro—terminaba de decir Chris.

**Zack.**

—Este juego será muy fácil de ganar—se confiaba un chico cabello castaño oscuro, ojos cafés más claros, piel bronceada, musculoso y de buena condición física.

—Ja, eso crees?—le preguntaba con risa Chris— puedes creerme no será nada fácil.

—Pues creo que puedo ganarle a la mayoría, y sobretodo Freddie ya que es un tonto—le contestaba el chico con arrogancia.

—Mi nombre es Fred—le reclamaba el chico en su asiento.

—No me importa tu opinión, y si yo quiero te digo Freddie, es mas todos le deberían decir Freddie—daba una opinión Zack.

—de acuerdo Zack estas adentro, y ahora todos conocerán a Fred como Freddie—recalcaba Chris sentado.

—NO ME LLAMO HACI—volvía a quejarse Fred en su asiento.

**Keith.**

—Hey hola amigos—pasaba dando saludos un chico mientras hacia una pirueta muy asombrosa, de la cual todos quedaron impresionados, excepto su hermana.

—De acuerdo esta bien—le decía Alex en su asiento.

—Por favor, no creo que se dejen impresionar por esas vueltitas—comentaba Cher cruzada de brazos.

—No te enojes hermanita, no tengo la culpa de ser mejor que tu—decía el chico de cabello picudo y despeinado color rojo furioso de tintura, ojos color agua marino, es muy, delgado, y de altura promedio, con tatuajes en sus brazos y un piercing en su nariz.

—"Hermanastros" —corregía la chica asiendo énfasis en la palabra.

—Como sea problemas familiares, estas adentro, siguiente—le permitía entrar Chris al Club, a lo que paso la siguiente persona.

**Samantha.**

**Se ponía de pie, una chica alta, piel clara, ojos onix, cabello pelirrojo claro corto y buenas proporciones, la cual se paraba muy refinadamente.**

—Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre Samantha, y estoy dispuesta a mostrar todos mis talentos para ser la ganadora—decía Samantha.

—Bien esa es la actitud—daba su mejor sonrisa de la noche Alex pero era totalmente falsa.

**Confesionario.**

—Podría estar viendo MTV, pero NO, Tenían que llamarme para esto—se lamentaba Alex.

**Fin del Confesionario.**

—Por que le estas sonriendo a esa chica?—preguntaba Tracy molesta.

—el puede sonreírle a quien quiera—opinaba Sam.

—ya, estas adentro—aceptaba Chris—el siguiente.

**Cameron.**

—Hola soy Cameron, y…—se presentaba un chico alto, tez clara, rubio, ojos cafés y musculoso—ese es un DS?.

—Pues si, si quieres podemos jugar—le invitaba Haku la cual era la chica que traía el videojuego.

—Chico tu presentación?—le recordaba Chris.

—Ya veras, yo te voy a ganar—se iba a sentar Cameron sin escuchar nada lo que dijo Chris.

—Supongo que esta adentro—le daba poca importancia Alex.

**Penny.**

—Hola soy Penelope Stoke, pero díganme Penny—se presentaba una chica de piel blanca, cabello azabache que le llega hasta la media espalda, sujeto una diadema, ojos azules y cuerpo de buenas proporciones.

—Oye, solo tengo una pregunta… enserio eres novia de Freddie?—le preguntaba con risa Chris a la chica.

—Que me llamo Fred—reclamaba el chico sentado.

—Mentira te llamas Freddie—molestaba Zack.

—No molestes a Frek… y encima quería alejarme de ti, y te encuentro en este lugar—le respondía Penny a Zack.

—No se cual sea el verdadero nombre del chico, pero ya… Penny estas adentro, ahora el ultimo—llamaba Chris finalmente al ultimo participante.

**Tod.**

—Hola, soy Tod y espero estar en el Club Glee—se presentaba un chico complexión media pero musculoso, piel morena clara, cabello castaño claro corto, peinado hacia adelante y ojos café claro.

—Eso es todo?—preguntaba Chris.

—Por el momento si—terminaba de decir el chico para irse a su asiento.

**Confesionario.**

—Observe a todos mis compañeros, y veo talento en todos ellos… me mantendré a la expectativa de todo—decía el chico con mirada serena.

**Final del confesionario.**

—Finalmente tu también estas adentro—terminaba las audiciones Chris—vamos con lo siguiente.

—Es hora de los anuncios—decía Alex juntándose con Chris.

—Como pudieron observar estamos en una preparatoria, la cual ya sabrán su nombre, no se les permitirá que pertenezcan a otro Club, como porristas, jugadores de fútbol o inclusive el de celibato—explicaba Chris siendo interrumpido.

—Yo quería unirme a las porristas—se quejaba Cher.

—Yo al de jugadores de Fútbol—se quejaba igualmente Sebastián.

—Yo al de Celibato—se quejaba Wilson, y todos se le quedaban viendo—que tanto me miran, solo quería informarme.

—Ya les dije, solo al Club Glee y punto—les decía Chris, para seguir explicando—las pruebas consistirán en el 50 por ciento desafíos físicos, y el otro 50 por ciento la parte musical, ósea el coro—decía Chris informándoles a los chicos las cosas.

—Por algo se llama Total Drama Glee, la mitad de ambas cosas—también decía Alex.

—Como ya sabrán tendrán que actuar las canciones que se les den, y vestirse para la ocasión en cada canción… quieran o no, y verán a algunas personas que tal vez algunos ya conozcan…—Seguía Chris—cada semana se expulsara a alguien, y el que no reciba su Chris Cantante de oro será eliminado—seguía Chris.

—Desde cuando tu cantas?—le preguntaba Tommy ajustándose su pañuelo.

—Desde que se me pego la gana cantar—le gritaba Chris.

—Hoy en día cualquiera puede ser cantante—rodeaba los ojos Jessica.

—Por supuesto alguien tan guapo, inteligente y genial como yo, lo puede hacer todo—se vanagloriaba Chris—Como seguía, los perdedores mas de lo que ya son, y sean expulsados deberán subir al autobús de los súper perdedores—se mostraba un autobús sucio y viejo que decía "aquí va un súper perdedor"—y cruzara la calle de la vergüenza.

—Enserio así se llama—mostraba Alex el dicha calle por la ventana, la cual estaba un poco lejos pero las letras eran visibles.

—Por cierto Alex, para ti hay una persona que quiero que veas—seguía con su explicación Chris.

—Yo?... Quien es?—preguntaba Alex confundido, a lo que se dio la vuelta y en la puerta del auditorio una chica de un muy buen cuerpo, color de piel blanca, cabello negro totalmente oscuro y ondulado, ojos azules—Allison?...

—Si la misma—Se presentaba la chica.

—Hola soy Venicio, es un gusto conocerla hermosa señorita—se presentaba Mariano dándole un beso la palma de su mano.

—Bueno pirata, tu vete a tu lugar—le gritaba Alex con mirada asesina a Mariano.

—Invitamos a Allison para que ella sea la líder de un equipo, y el líder de otro equipo—le decía Chris al rubio.

—Al menos puedo elegir el nombre de mi equipo—preguntaba Alex.

—Como si eso te va a ayudar a ganar—le respondía Allison.

—Que te pasa Allison, no tienes que fingir ser la niña buena—le preguntaba Alex confundido.

—Como no estoy concursando, no tengo que fingir ser alguien que no soy, así que cuídate Alexander—sentenciaba la chica.

—Wow, esta temporada será una de las mas dramáticas…—pensaba Chris, a lo que segundos después entraba otra mujer rubia, alta, delgada, con una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Otra mujer que viene a insultar a Alex—preguntaba divertida Lily.

—No es alguien peor—les comentaba Chris a los chicos.

—Que te trae por aquí… Sue Sylvester?—preguntaba el rubio del lugar.

—Vengo a ver el nuevo grupo de inadaptados, por lo que veo son peor que los otros, y eso ya es mucho—les comentaba Sue a los chicos—Por ejemplo hoy no hay un solo cara de niña, hay dos—señalando a Tommy y Sebastián.

—Disculpe Señora—interrumpía Tommy—es cierto que me veo de menos edad, pero tampoco parezco mujer—decía un poco molesto y Sebastián apoyo su comentario.

—Si yo digo que eres un cara de niña es por que eso eres—le decía atacante mente Sue a los dos chicos— y tu la del videojuego, MIRAME A LOS OJOS CUANDO TE ESTOY HABLANDO—a lo que Haku asintió con miedo, dejando el juego en Pausa.

—Quien se cree para venir a insultar—susurraba con odio Jessica.

—Alguien mejor que ti, solo mírate chiquilla pandillera—decía criticando su estilo— y tu—señalando a Lily—acaso crees que vienes a una convención de esa cosa.—señalando sus Posters.

—NO!, pero seria genial si esta fuera una—respondía sin perder la cordura Lily.

—Me lo suponía, son peor que el otro Club Glee, pero ni crean que robaran el presupuesto de mis porristas—exclamo Sue a los chicos.

—Calmate Sue, por que no vas a insultar a otra parte—le pedía Allison molesta.

—No te metas conmigo, vampiresa—le decía a Allison por su piel pálida.

—Lo mismo para ti Sue, ni se te ocurra meterte conmigo… o alguna de tus porritas puede salir lastimadas—atacaba la chica de ojos azules.

—Ya veremos—finalizaba y le daba la espalda a todos marchándose del lugar.

—Y por supuesto lidiar con ella, así que espero estén listos para esto—les volvía a seguir explicando Chris.

—Ahora les llego el momento de poder ir a cualquier parte de la institución, pero mejor que lo diga Chris—cedía el momento Alex.

—Bueno ahora les diremos lo que deben hacer, vamos a su primer desafió—decía Chris en medio de los campistas.

—El desafió será muy sencillo, tendrán que buscar unos sobres, en los cuales dentro se encuentran una nota musical por cada uno, dependiendo el color de su nota musical se formaran los equipos—les decía Alex mientras se miraba en un espejo que saco de su bolsillo.

—Que oportuno—les comentaba Allison justo en el momento en el que el timbre de la institución sonaba.

—Sin mas tiempo que perder, empiecen en estos momentos—les ordenaba Chris.

—Oye Sole, buscamos juntos?—le preguntaba Sebastián a Soledad justo en el momento en el que salían por la puerta.

—Supongo que… si—respondía la chica extrañada.

—Tu donde vas a buscar?—le preguntaba Lily a Cher.

—Pues obvio que donde las porristas—contestaba Cher que salio corriendo justo en ese momento.

—Y tu vas a ir solo, o con compañía—le preguntaba calmadamente Keith a Tod.

—Prefiero ir solo, así pienso un poco en los posibles lugares en donde buscar—Contestaba Tod tomando un camino el solo.

—Si tu lo dices—se marchaba Keith por otro camino, luchando contra la aglomeración de pasillos.

—Creo que es por allá—se decidía Matts por un camino.

—No mejor por allá—señalaba otro camino Max a lo que corrió hacia este.

—Tienes razón, creo que es ese—contestaba Matts acompañando a Max.

**Mariano abría una puerta que estaba por un pasillo, para luego entrar a un salón repleto de chicas.**

—Hola mis bellas señoritas, mi nombre es Venicio—se presentaba cordialmente el chico a todas las de ese salón.

—Hola—respondían ellas un poco confusas.

—Busco un sobre lo han visto?... por cierto me pueden decir Venicio—preguntaba Mariano presentándose.

—Este de aquí—se lo entregaba una chica del lugar, el cual Mariano lo tomo sin abrirlo aun.

—Gracias mis encantadoras damas—se despedía Mariano guiñándole el ojo a las chicas del lugar.

**Troy estaba buscando en la cafetería, muy cerca de el también buscaba Tommy pero ninguno de ellos encontraba nada.**

—Estupida Cafetería, Estupido Sobre, Estupido Reality, Estupido "Chris"—decía un poco molesto Troy haciendo énfasis en el ultimo nombre.

—Te falto también estupida ropa, digo no te vistes tan bien que se diga—le hacia un comentario Tommy.

—Sabes que me falto… ESTUPIDO TOMMY—Exclamaba Troy molesto con Tommy, y justo en el momento en el que ambos estaban por irse, fueron detenidos por Chef Hatchet el cual los obligo a sentarse.

—Que pasa?—pregunta Tommy.

—Haber gusanos es hora de sentarse y comer—les obligaba el Chef poniendo dos platos con algo repulsivo de color gris en ambos platos, a lo cual ambos chicos daban miradas de asco.

—Pero no tengo hambre—le comentaba Tommy.

—NO ME IMPORTA, COMAN—Gritaba el Chef y los chicos empezaban a comer, y con asco lograron terminarse todo su plato, y notaron que en el fondo estaba un sobre por cada uno de ellos.

—Esta mojado—observaba Tommy mirando su sobre.

—No esta muy seco, y tu que esperabas?—le preguntaba sarcásticamente Troy a Tommy el cual solo se disponía a irse del lugar.

**Penny y Teresa vieron una habitación que decía "Orientación Vocacional", y entraron.**

—Hola—saludaba amigablemente Emma.

—Disculpe estamos buscando unos sobres, podría decirme si usted ah visto uno?—preguntaba Penny sonriendo.

—Hmm… eh visto muchos sobres—respondía todavía pensándolo.

—Genial, no pudimos ir con alguien que en verdad nos sirviera—susurraba Penny.

—Pues podría mostrarnos los sobres que tiene—pedía Teresa algo fastidiada.

—Si con mucho gusto—Accedía Emma mostrándoles unos cuantos sobres, de los cuales habían cuatro con la letra "G" estampada y la cara de Chris en ella.

—SI LAS ENCONTRE—Gritaba Tess emocionada por encontrar los objetos que Chris dijo.

—Y eso?—pregunto Penny—te canso la señora con una mirada extraña y que no sabe nada y es demasiado amable?—preguntaba Penny tomando los sobres.

**Afuera del lugar, se encontraba Sebastián y Soledad, y el muchacho arrastraba a Soledad hasta el lugar.**

—Mira Orientación Vocacional—llamaba Sebastián—En Glee, Emma que era la encargada de Orientación Vocacional y estaba enamorada de Will Schuester, que mejor lugar para esconder unos sobres.

—Solo por que es la enamorada?—preguntaba Soledad.

—Claro, tu solo sígueme—acompañaba Sebastián a Sole los cuales estaban por entrar, y alguien se topo con Sebastián.

—Hola Kurt—Saludaba rápidamente el chico del lugar, enojando mucho a Sebastián.

—POR ULTIMA VEZ, NO SOY KURT—Se desesperaba el chico, pero finalmente accedía a entrar al lugar, para encontrar a Teresa y Penny las cuales estaban justamente por salir.

—Tienen cuatro—se percataba Soledad las dos cartas de mas que llevaban las chicas—que tal si nos dan dos—pedía la chica amistosamente.

—Por que habríamos de dártelas?—preguntaba Penny con disgusto a la rubia.

—Ahm… por que Si—contestaba Sebastián.

—Dáselas, no hay ningún problema—le entregaba Tess los dos sobres de mas, a los dos.

—Como sea—se iba Penny sacándole la lengua a Soledad, la cual quedo extrañada.

—Creo que no le agrado—se percataba Soledad.

—Como crees si tu le agradas a todo el mundo—le halagaba Sebastián pero luego alguien del lugar le volvía a llamar por un nombre que no era el suyo.

**En el patio, cerca de la cancha de fútbol americano.**

—Donde creen que estén?—Preguntaba Keith a los demás.

—Supongo que puede estar en la cancha de fútbol americano—opinaba Wilson, pero justo cuando voltearon a ver los del equipo de fútbol ya estaban justo enfrente de ellos.

—Pero si son los nuevos perdedores—los burlaba un chico del equipo de fútbol.

—Oye no somos perdedores—se defendía Zack—excepto Fred, el si lo es.

—Ya que eres un perdedor—le llamaba el chico, para luego sujetar a Fred de las manos para lanzarlo al basurero.

—ESPEREN—Paraba el momento Zack, justo antes de que tiraran a Fred al basurero—Yo les ayudo—se ofrecía Zack tomando las piernas de Fred y junto con otro chico lo lanzaron al basurero, pero luego llegaban mas parte del Club Glee.

—Que paso aquí?—preguntaba Tommy arreglándose su camisa.

—Tiraron a Fred al basurero lo acabo de ver—contaba Sebastián el cual llegaba de improvisto.

—Mas perdedores—señalaba el chico del equipo de fútbol tomando a Sebastián y a Tommy los cuales se opusieron pero luego solo dijeron algo.

—ESPEREN—Exclamaron ambos al unísono, a lo que Tommy se quito su pañuelo que usaba en el cuello, y Sebastián se quito su chaqueta para dárselas a Keith el cual las tomo—Ahora si—los lanzaban inmediatamente al basurero y cayeron encima de Fred.

—Oigan ya no hay lugar aquí—se molestaba Fred intentando salir del basurero, pero alcanzo a divisar unos sobres que estaban entre unos cuantos desperdicios— Hey miren.

—Que suerte tienes—le decía Keith.

—Tomen son para ustedes—entregaba Fred dos sobres a Keith y Wilson.

—Grandioso, ni siquiera tuve que buscarlo—susurraba Wilson observando detalladamente su sobre.

—Toma chico, no eres tan perdedor como ellos—halagaban a Zack entregándole uno de los sobres con la letra "G" en el.

—Eso es por que soy el único que no es un tonto de este lugar—decía con confiadamente Zack tomando el sobre y metiéndolo en su bolsillo, y logro notar que todos los demás del Club se marchaban.

**Bonne, Cher y Jessica se encontraban en frente de una puerta, a lo que estaban dispuestas a entrar.**

—Bueno entremos ya—abría la puerta Bonne y se encontraban con la misma mujer que hace rato.

—Que se supone que hacen aquí—les preguntaba Sue mirando a las chicas con cara de odio.

—Buscamos un sobre, lo has visto?—preguntaba Jessica de mala gana.

—Haber, supongamos que tengo su dichoso sobre, quien les ha dicho que se los voy a dar para su estupido Club Glee?—preguntaba Sue.

—O me la das, o no responderé—advertía con mirada asesina Jessica.

—Oye si, hazle caso a Jessica—apoyaba Bonne.

—Hagamos esto divertido—empezaba a planear Sue—yo se las doy, si ustedes graban un video, diciendo que el equipo de porristas es superior al Club Glee, y que su entrenadora es la mejor—terminaba de decir.

—Y yo que odiaba a Chris—susurraba Cher con enojo.

—Nunca grabaremos eso—se negaba Jessica.

—Entonces nunca tendrán esto—Intentaba señalar Sue, pero noto que no tenia los sobres en sus manos.

—Querrás decir esto—señalaba Jessica habiendo robado los sobres de su escritorio.

—Adiós—gritaban las chicas al unísono y se iban corriendo del lugar.

—Ahora en el Club Glee hay delincuentes, ahora si cayeron bajo—decía Sue mientras veía a las chicas correr por los pasillos, chocando con los demás.

**La chica de ascendencia china caminaba por un pasillo, y se empezó a hablar a si misma.**

—Se supone que soy superior a todos, y no puedo encontrar un tonto sobre, si soy mejor cantante y tengo mejor cuerpo que esas tontas—se decía a si misma Musa, de repente volvió en si y se dio la vuelta para caminar por otro, de repente un chico camino hacia ella—tu que quieres tonto?.

**El chico le sonrió para luego lanzarle un refresco en su cara.**

—Inadaptada—le gritaba el chico corriendo para alejarse del lugar.

—Como ese idiota se atrevió a hacer eso—se enfurecía a un extremo de golpear un casillero que estaba cerca de ella, a lo que después se sobo la mano por el dolor, y este se abrió y pudo notar un sobre en el, el cual tomo para luego irse todavía enfurecida.

**Jannet y Tracy observaban por la ventana, a Alex mirándose en un espejo de un casillero.**

—Que hacemos observando a ese estupido?—preguntaba Jannet estresada de tanto esperar.

—En primera no es un estupido, y ya viste su bolsillo, tiene dos sobres… Yo lo distraigo y tu lo tomas—daba una buena idea la rubia a la otra chica.

—Como sea, dudo que funcione este plan—decía con pesimismo Jannet, pero igual hacia lo que le había dicho la chica, colocándose atrás de Alex y Tracy lo llamaba hacia ella.

—Alex—saludaba Tracy—solo quería decirte, que eres…—observaba Tracy a Jannet la cual ponía su mano en el bolsillo de Alex—como se atreve a tocarlo—se enfurecía susurrando la chica.

—¿Que?—preguntaba Alex confundido y en ese momento Jannet toma lo que quería.

—Como se atreve la gente a no adorarte, si tu eres el dios de la belleza—halagaba Tracy al chico rubio.

—Ya lo sabia—alardeaba Alex volviéndose a mirar en el espejo.

—Hasta luego—se despedía la chica volviendo a besar a Alex, esta vez en la frente.

—Si soy un dios con las chicas—cerraba el casillero Alex para luego marcharse del lugar.

—¡LO TOCASTES!—Exclamaba furiosa Tracy.

—Y Como querías que lo tomara?—le respondía Jannet guardando los sobres.

—Espero que nunca se te ocurra volverlo a hacer—Se marchaba molesta la chica rubia, tomando el sobre que a ella le correspondía.

**Cirius, Lily y Haku se encontraban sentados en unas bancas, al no poder hallar sus sobres, minutos después empezaron a conversar.**

—Si esto fuera un videojuego nos darían pistas de donde pueden estar los sobres, pero no nos dan ni una señal—decía Haku desconcertada al no poder encontrar los susodichos sobres.

—Te entiendo, hemos buscado y no hemos encontrado nada, pero no hay que rendirse, esos sobres van a aparecer en el lugar menos esperado—animaba Lily subiéndole el animo a ambos.

—Como ese—señalaba Cirius un árbol, en el cual se encontraban un nido de pajaritos del cual, habían tres sobres.

—Mira nosotros fingiremos ser la madre pájaro, mientras tu tomas los sobres, pero no los asustes… por que podrías crearles un trauma que les durara de por vida—decía Lily a los otros dos chicos que estaban en el lugar.

—Si…—aceptaba el peliverde acercándose lentamente al árbol.

—Necesito prepararme para esto—les dijo Lily sacando un reproductor de música y poniendo canciones J Pop.

**Zero se propuso a subirse al árbol, tomo los sobres pero se cayo, y ellas seguían distrayendo a los pequeños pajaritos.**

—Los tienes—preguntaba Lily arriba del árbol junto con Haku.

—Si no se preocupen yo estoy bien—respondía Cirius sarcásticamente a ambas chicas.

**Cameron se encontraba en el patio distraído observando a un entrenador dándole ordenes a su equipo, cuando de la nada una ardilla salio de un árbol y le tiro en la cabeza algo que parecía una nuez, pero al verlo mejor pudo notar que en realidad era un sobre envuelto en una bola pequeña.**

—Que bueno, y no hice nada—festejaba Cameron al mirar su suerte del día.

**Kenny se encontró con Samantha en el patio y ella le hizo una pregunta.**

—Ya tu tienes tu sobre?—Preguntaba Samantha sin haber encontrado su sobre.

—No, pero ya lo encontrare por que un ganador como yo, encuentra todo lo que se propone, si quieres encontrarlo pues sígueme—le llamaba Kenny.

—Esta bien te seguiré—y se dirigieron a la sala de maestros y justo en una mesa que decía una pista muy obvia "Alex me amo a mi mismo".

—Tu crees que sea esto?—le preguntaba Kenny.

—Y todavía lo dudáis—preguntaba la chica española.

**Max buscaba los sobres montado en su Skater, y Matts buscaba confuso por todos lados, cambiando de lado en cada momento.**

—Encontraste algo viejo—le decía Max deteniéndose justo en frente de Matts.

—Pensé que había encontrado algo… pero solamente era un papel que decía "Ya vieron a los nuevos perdedores"—respondía Matts recordando lo que había encontrado.

**Los dos chicos estaban conversando, cuando justo en ese momento llegaron las porristas a donde ellos estaban.**

—Pero si son los…—estaba por decir una de ellas.

—lo digo yo… nuevos perdedores verdad?—preguntaba Max cansado de que los llamaran así.

—Al menos lo acepta—respondía otra de ellas.

**De improvisto un balón salio disparado de un lugar cercano y le dio en la cabeza a Matts dejándolo en el suelo.**

—Cielos, si no le doy esa ayuda, jamás lo encontrarían—exclamaba Chris molesto con ambos chicos.

—AYUDA? PERO SI LO DEJASTES INCONSIENTE—gritaba Max mirando a Matts derribado en el suelo.

—Ah… eso?... no me di cuenta—no le tomaba importancia Chris marchándose del lugar, y dejando a Matts en el suelo.

**Al fin de un buen tiempo la campana sonó, pero un minuto después se pudo oír algo por el megáfono.**

—Participantes al auditorio de inmediato—los llamaba Chris por medio del megáfono.

**Todos se dirigieron al auditorio, algunos con unos cuantos moretones, otros con olor a basura, una con refresco en su cara, muchos y muchas molestos, pero al final todos ya estaban reunidos en el auditorio sentados en sus sillas.**

—Donde esta Tod?—preguntaba Keith mirando a su alrededor la falta del chico mencionado.

**De repente Tod llegaba con un sobre en sus manos, siendo el ultimo en ingresar de lugar.**

—Como lo conseguiste?—preguntaba con duda Samantha.

—Pues…

**FlashBack.**

—Estos ingenuos se tardaran demasiado en encontrarlos así que iré a mi tratamiento de belleza matutino—exclamaba Chris saliendo del auditorio pero no noto que la puerta quedo abierta.

—Esta es una muy buena oportunidad—se fijaba y planeaba Tod saliendo de un escondite y abriendo la puerta del auditorio, en la cual, en la mesa había justamente un solo sobre, el cual sin decir nada Tod lo tomo y salio del lugar rápidamente.

**Fin del FlashBack.**

—Busque por mi cuenta, así de fácil—contestaba el chico dirigiéndose a su asiento.

—Es hora de saber en que equipo les toco, así que habrán sus sobres—les daba permiso Chris a lo que algunos empezaban a abrirlos.

_**Confesionario.**_

—No me importa en que equipo quede, si Soledad esta conmigo basta… y NO SOY GAY—gritaba la ultima palabra Sebastián.

—Quiero estar en un equipo en donde mis lindas señoritas disfruten de mi persona—decía Mariano en el confesionario.

—Yo quiero estar en un equipo de…—se distraía Cam con una revista de ciencia ficción—yo sabia que existían…

—Espero recibir el mejor atuendo de moda y ser el centro de atención de mi equipo—contaba Tommy en el confesionario.

—No me importa con que equipo quede, siempre y cuando sean unos Imbeciles a los que estén a mi antojo—comentaba Troy.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

**Y todos abrieron los sobres.**

—Allison representa las notas musicales rojas, y Alex representa las notas musicales azules, según el color que tengan vayan con su líder—les explica como hacer Chris a lo que todos se movieron de lados diferentes hasta quedar con su líder.

_**Confesionario.**_

—No importa a quienes tenga Allison, puedo vencer a los niñitos de su equipo—se confiaba Alex.

—Alex se debería cuidar, puedo llegar a ser mas mala que Sue y eso ya es mucho—decía Allison con mirada maliciosa.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—El primer equipo estará conformado por—empezaba a nombrar Chris—Max, Fred, Cher, Cirius, Lily, Haku, Soledad, Jannet, Sebastián, Wilson, Zack, Musa, Kevin y Samantha… y ustedes serán llamados equipo…Nuevas Ilusiones—les explicaba Chris a los chicos del equipo.

—Saben, es la primera vez que el nombre del equipo no es tan malo—admitía Kevin.

—Agrádesele a Schuester—le contestaba Chris mirando un papel—el dio la idea del nombre, por que yo les quería poner "los cantantes amargados que aman a Chris".

_**Confesionario.**_

—Gracias Schuester—agradecía Haku con ojos aun confusos por el absurdo nombre del equipo que Chris quería.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Y El segundo equipo esta conformado por…—hacia una pausa Chris para leer los nombres—Mariano, Penny, Keith, Tommy, Matts, Jessica, Phiby, Tracy, Bonne, Teresa, Troy, Cameron, Tod y… Cris—terminaba de leer—ustedes serán… Adrenalina Musical.

—Menos mal que por primera vez los nombres no apestan—comentaba Jessica a lo que Chris se enfadaba por ese comentario.

—Como sabrán, en este auditorio tendrán que presentar sus desafíos de canto y actuación, y algo que se me ocurra… mientras que afuera tendrán sus retos físicos entendido?—preguntaba Chris luego de haberles explicando a todos.

—Si amigo, la parte de Glee aquí y la parte Total Drama afuera—comprendía Max.

—Están contentos con sus equipos?—preguntaba con una risa divertida Chris.

—NO!—Exclamaba Mariano—yo quería estar con la bella señorita.

—Y Por que me toco con Freddie—se quejaba Zack.

—Yo tampoco quería—se empezaba a enojar Fred.

—Yo quería estar con Max—comentaba un poco desilusionada Bonne, a lo que Max la saludo desde el otro equipo.

—Y Por que me toco con la antipática de Musa?—se preguntaba Cher.

—Para que aprendas lo que de verdad es el talento—se halagaba a si misma Musa.

—ME TOCO CON ALEX SI—Gritaba de alegría Tracy abrazando a Alex y dándole un beso en la nariz.

—Ya es demasiado—les callaba Chris—ahora a sus cabañas.

—Acaso no es este lugar?—preguntaba Tommy mirando la institución de la cual, habían salido y ya empezaban a alejarse.

—Si los dejara dormir aquí, no se llamaría Total Drama, aquí esta su verdadera cabaña—les mostraba Chris las típicas cabañas que estaban a unos cuantos metros de la institución—bien chicos desempaquen y mañana será su primer desafió…

—Espero no encontrarme otra vez con Emma mañana—susurraba Penny por lo bajo.

_**Equipo Nuevas Ilusiones.**_

**Cabaña de las chicas.**

—Te eh visto muy cerca de ese chico que parece gay… Sebastián, tienen algo?—preguntaba Samantha con duda dejando caer su equipaje en una de las camas del lugar.

—Dudo que sea gay—dudaba Soledad—aparte que es muy agradable.

—Lo que digas…—se reía Samantha.

—Quien podría preocuparse por enamorarse en estos momentos, si el amor solo te da desilusiones y tristezas—decía con pesimismo Jannet.

—Si que eres pesimista y por supuesto que no quiero enamorarme, quiero ganar—se proponía Soledad.

—Me niego a compartir cabaña contigo—se rehusaba Cher compartir la cabaña con Musa.

—Pues te aguantas o te sales, tu decides—le contestaba Musa a la chica porrista.

—Da lo mismo—aceptaba de mal gusto Cher.

—Oye de donde sacaste estos posters—observaba Haku mientras Lily colocaba unos posters de anime de su lado.

—Los traje de mi casa, por que me los podían robar y no permitiría eso—contaba Lily y Haku le ayudaba.

**Cabaña de chicos.**

—Y Ahora debo compartir la habitación con un maricón—se burlaba Wilson de Sebastián.

—Decido mejor no hacerte caso—dejaba pasar Sebastián dejando sus cosas en la litera de arriba.

—Freddie!—Llamaba burlonamente Zack al otro muchacho.

—Que Zackarias—llamaba con su nombre, haciendo que Zack se enojara.

—No peleen… yo nunca supe por que la gente hacia eso—hablaba Zero haciendo que ambos chicos se confundieran y solo se alejaran de el.

_**Equipo Adrenalina Musical.**_

**Cabaña de chicas.**

—Yo… pues aquí esta bien…—hablaba tímidamente Cris dejando sus cosas en la litera de abajo.

—Al fin hablo pensé que era muda—se percataba Jessica.

—Lo mismo digo—comentaba Bonne.

—Y por cierto… tu y Max son algo?—preguntaba con curioseada Tracy.

—No solo somos muy buenos amigos—le contestaba Bonne amablemente.

—Bueno… Yo estoy muy feliz, por que mi líder es mi querido Alex—gritaba Tracy.

—Si tu lo dices—le respondía Penny.

—Increíble que te guste un engreído como el, los chicos todos son iguales—estaba explicando de una manera muy decidida Tess pero noto que todas se le quedaron viendo—es solo mi opinión…

**Cabaña de chicos.**

—Todavía te duele la cabeza?—le preguntaba Tod entrando a la cabaña junto con Matts.

—Y tu como sabes que me golpee la cabeza?—preguntaba Matts poniéndose la mano en la nuca.

—Yo lo observo todo—afirmaba Tod dejando muy confundido al pobre Matts.

_**Un poco mas tarde, fueron llamados por sus respectivos lideres, para una reunión afuera de sus cabañas.**_

_**Equipo Nuevos Ilusiones.**_

—No quiero un equipo de perdedores, si llegan a fallar en algunas de sus pruebas, les juro que les ira muy mal—decía Jennifer Allison muy amenazadoramente.

—Se supone que nos deberías alentar, no amenazar—le cuestionaba Musa.

—Solo trato de inspirarlos a ser unos ganadores y que nadie mas los pisotee… excepto yo—hacia una pequeña excepción Allison.

—Que propones que tengamos un líder o que?—daba la pequeña opción Wilson.

—Si pero el líder tendría que ser alguien inteligente—decía Samantha.

—Y acaso alguien te nombro líder?—le preguntaba desafiante Jannet.

—Cierto, la verdad pienso que si tenemos líder tendría que ser ganador, un amo, alguien que desconoce la palabra perder, en pocas palabras el líder debería ser yo—decía Kenny autoproclamándose grandeza, haciendo un gesto con las dos manos señalándose a si mismo.

—Es verdad, no creo que esa niñata pueda ser líder—decía Wilson señalando a Samantha con su dedo.

—Oye no trates hacia a la elegante chica española, no te han enseñado a respetar a una dama—ayudaba a Samantha, Sebastián.

—Gracias Sebastián—le agradecía Samantha al chico de la moda.

—de aquí a cuando te volviste el defensor de mujeres, si tu eres gay—le repetía Wilson.

—Lo siento no tomo en cuenta los comentarios absurdos sobre mi persona—Se defendía Sebastián.

—En tan poco tiempo ya se hicieron amigos?—preguntaba Soledad cruzando los brazos.

—Estas molesta?—le preguntaba Fred.

—Por supuesto como no estarla, si hace unos instantes ella era su favorita, y ahora ya no—hablaba muy directamente Lily.

—No te preocupes tu serás siempre mi favorita—le guiñaba el ojo Sebastián a Soledad.

—Realmente piensan que con este equipo que solo piensa tonterías vamos a lograr ganar? —preguntaba Musa molesta por sus compañeros.

—Miren quien habla la que nos iba a llevar a al victoria—le burlaba Cher.

—Si perdemos, al único que debemos echarle la culpa es a Freddie—daba un culpable Zack.

—No, si perdemos será por tu falta de coeficiente—se intentaba defender Fred.

—GANE—Gritaba Haku saltando de alegría y alzando con sus manos su DS, y todos la miraban con extrañes por lo que había echo—Oh lo siento… era un nivel muy difícil, y lo logre pasar…

—Quien gano y que?—preguntaba casi susurrando Cirius, a lo cual luego agacho la cabeza.

—YA—los mandaba a callar Allison—dejen esa actitud para la competencia, que debemos aplastar a un cierto rapero, que se cree el mejor y no lo es—culminaba la reunión Allison, haciendo que todos los de su equipo fueran a sus respectivas cabañas.

_**Equipo Adrenalina Musical.**_

—Somos el mejor equipo, ya que yo estoy en el, y no hay persona mas hermosa en el mundo—se autoproclamaba Alexander el cual estaba alardeando de el mismo.

—Es cierto hay que hacerle caso a el, el nunca se equivoca—Apoyaba Tracy mirando con ojitos de corazón a Alex, luego se le acerco y lo abrazo.

—Miren hablo la hermana gemela de Alex—se burlaba Troy de la chica rubia.

—Para empezar si me hubieran dejado elegir, estaría en el otro equipo—daba su propia opinión Mariano.

—Adivinare solo por que allá esta Allison—dijo Keith sabiendo el por que del cambio de opinión de Mariano.

—Pero si este equipo no es tan malo—apoyaba Matts—en realidad… no nada, si es muy bueno.

—Sabían que en una revista leí que la teoría de la abdución podría se cierta—les contaba Cam, con una revista en su mano que decía "Ellos están muy cerca".

—Que tiene que ver una revista, con lo que estamos hablando—le preguntaba Jessica dudosa.

—Ni idea, creí que era importante—contestaba Cameron y continuaba leyendo su revista.

—Solo espero que los diseñadores de nuestra ropa tengan un buen gusto—opinaba Tommy.

—Conociendo a Chris, con su reducción de presupuesto inclusive pondría al Chef Hatchet a hacer nuestras ropas—opinaba también Bonne.

—Solo espero que mi madre no sintonice este canal, ella debe pensar que estoy en un campamento de geniecillos—pensaba con un poco de preocupación Teresa.

—Descuida dudo que un adulto vea un reality show de adolescentes—la tranquilizaba Tod.

—Como seguía chicos, descansen que mañana será su primer desafió, y dudo mucho que Chris sea suave con ustedes—se despedía Alex alejándose de su equipo, a lo que ellos se dirigían a sus respectivas cabañas para descansar de su largo día.

—Un excelente día…Podrán seguir superando retos como estos?... a cuantos mas votaran en los basureros?...Troy seguirá llamándole estupido a todo?... seguirán mas cosas en el nuevo Club Glee?... Descúbrelo en el próximo episodio de Total Drama Glee—se despedía Chris con Alex a su lado.

—Quiten idiotas—empujaba Allison a ambos—No se lo pierdan…

* * *

><p><strong>SOY NUEVA EN ESTO, A SI QUE SI NO CAPTE LAS PERSONALIDADES DE SUS OC HAGANMELO SABER…<strong>

**SE DIERON CUENTA QUE ALGUNOS PERSONAJES DE LA ORIGINAL SERIE GLEE APARECERAN, Y LOS QUE FALTAN LUEGO SALDRAN MAS ADELANTE…**

**QUE OPINAN LES GUSTO AUNQUE SEA UN POQUITO?...  
><strong>

**BUENO HASTA EL PROXIMO CAP… SALUDOS**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Total Drama no me pertenece. Todo le pertenece a sus creadores Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis y la serie Glee le pertenece a****Ryan Murphy****, Brad Falchuck y Ian Brennan.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: "Siéntete Loco"<strong>

**En el capitulo anterior:  
><strong>

**Se dio el aparecimiento del nuevo club Glee, el cual estaría conformado por diferentes chicos y chicas con personalidades extremadamente originales, unos cuantos chicos entre ellos Fred, Tommy y Sebastián tuvieron una cálida bienvenida siendo arrojados al basurero, a otra chica le lanzaron refrescos en la cara (sale Musa y su escena) y otros simplemente son un poco extraños (sale Tod mirándolos a todos con seriedad en su mirada), se dieron los primeros conflictos (salen Musa y Cher peleando), y como olvidar la cálida y reconfortante bienvenida que le dio Sue a los concursantes…**

**Y esto fue lo que te perdiste de Total Drama Glee.**

_**Inicio del Episodio.**_

**Todos se encontraban en total paz, durmiendo plácidamente cada uno en sus respectivas cabañas, cuando de repente se escucho una alarma un poco inusual en la cabaña de ambos equipos.**

**Sonó la canción extremadamente fuerte, la cual era** **i will always love you -****whitney houston,****para ser más exactos, sonó el coro de la canción**_._

_**Cabaña de Chicos, Nuevas Ilusiones.**_

—Pero que pasa aquí?—se preguntaba Wilson levantándose de su litera—que es eso?

—Es la canción I Will always love you de Whitney Houston—les explicaba detalladamente Cirius quien ya se había levantado desde hace rato y había oído la alarma—Creo que son los anuncios de que debemos salir ya.

—Si claro, chico del nombre de Harry Potter—se burlaba de su nombre Wilson.

—No es copia, ya que él se llama con S, Y yo con C, eso me hace no copiar el nombre—se excusaba Cirius mirando hacia el suelo.

—Hay que admitirlo es una forma muy original de levantarse—apreciaba Kenny canción que sonaba en la alarma.

—De todas formas habrá que salir haber que nos tienen preparados—decía Max con un poco de sueño aun.

_**Cabaña de Chicas, Nuevas Ilusiones.**_

—Cher ya cállate ya, luego practicas—le decía Samantha con la almohada en su cabeza.

—No soy Yo—Se quejaba Cher quien acababa de levantarse por el sonido.

—Hay niñas tontas es una alarma—les burlaba Musa en su litera.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Seré la única que la odia? Hasta Chris cae más bien… un poquito—se quejaba Cher cruzándose de brazos.

_**Fin del Confesionario.**_

—Deberíamos de ir a ver qué está pasando—Proponía Soledad.

_**Cabaña de Chicos, Adrenalina Musical.**_

_**Mariano estaba dormido y por lo que se veía estaba soñando en el mismo momento estaba diciendo unas palabras.**_

—Hola bella dama, soy Mariano pero me puede decir Venicio que bueno que acepto salir conmigo, no se arrepentirá, pasara uno de sus mejores días—soñaba Mariano abrazando la almohada y dándole luego un apasionado beso de 3 segundos.

—Pero rayos que está soñando?—se quedaba sorprendido Keith mirando la escena.

—Y no es el único—señalaba Matts a Cameron el cual también dormía plácidamente.

—Dingo deja eso es mi revista de aliens no te atrevas a romperla es mía!—soñaba Cameron en su litera aun dormido.

—Acaso aquí nadie es normal?—preguntaba Troy.

—Normales, anormales como sea debemos salir—les dijo Keith.

_**Cabaña de Chicas, Adrenalina Musical.**_

**Al oír la alarma Tracy se cayó de la cama.**

—Estas bien?—preguntaba un poco preocupada Teresa la cual observaba a Tracy tirada en el piso.

—No te preocupes sucede a menudo—le respondía calmadamente Tracy levantándose del suelo.

—No puede ser que Chris nos este levantando tan temprano—se molestaba Jessica por la alarma.

—Salgamos…—pedía tímidamente Cris.

—Esta chica sí que es extraña—susurraba Penny.

**Y las chicas del equipo Adrenalina Musical salían.**

_**Afuera de las cabañas.**_

—Damas y caballeros y Freddie—saludaba Chris a los somnolientos concursantes—pero primero vístanse con la ropa más loca que tengan.

—Disculpa McLean mi ropa es de alta calidad, en pocas palabras de las mejores vestimentas y no creo tener ropa de loquitos—decía Tommy.

—Es muy fácil, no te pones lo que digo y tu equipo pierde y te echan, la vida es buena no crees?—le decía Chris tocando el hombro de Tommy el cual se molesto.

—Creo que Freddie no tendrá necesidad de buscar ropa, toda su ropa es una completa locura—dijo Zack.

—Y es que tu sabes mucho de moda?—defendía Penny a Fred por el comentario antes dicho.

—Se pueden callar perturban mi meditación matinal para aumentar mi belleza—exclamaba Alexander el cual se miraba en un espejo.

—Como les decía antes de ser interrumpido por un sin talento—dijo Chris dando referencia a Alex—Es hora de ir al auditorio.

**Todos siguieron el camino de Chris el cual los guio hacia el auditorio, por lo que se podía ver aun era muy temprano ya que no había llegado nadie más que ellos.**

_**En el Auditorio.**_

—El reto de hoy consistirá en dos pruebas, las cuales pondrán a prueba sus faltas de talento el cual creo que aquí nadie posee, excepto yo por supuesto—se vanagloriaba a el mismo Chris.

—Si Chris ya sabemos eso, podemos continuar—le exigía Allison aburrida.

—Dejando eso atrás, el primer reto consistirá en hacer la broma más loca al equipo contrario, pueden hacerla como gusten, de la manera que la mejor locura será la ganadora y ese equipo será el ganador de la primera parte del desafío… el segundo desafío consiste en cantar una canción que tenga que ver con la locura, cada equipo cantara una canción no es necesario que canten todos bueno en el coro si pero todos deben participar ya sea actuando o bailando entendieron o quieren que les haga dibujito—explicaba chris a los chicos.

—Como lo aremos en tampoco tiempo, se que poseo el talento pero es demasiado— se preocupa Kenny por lo antes mencionado en boca de Chris.

—Quién dijo miedo?, lo podemos lograr chicos—los animaba Lily.

—Es cierto no quiero que en mi equipo esté lleno de perdedores que teman a su primer desafío eso nunca lo permitiré—decía Allison lanzando una mirada fulminante a los miembros de su equipo.

—No se preocupe mi hermosa dama usted es la mejor—le alagaba Mariano guiñándole el ojo.

—Tu equipo es este, no el de ella—le recordaba Alex.

—Para empezar yo no quería estar contigo, si no con la señorita de allá—le decía Mariano.

—Pues ni modo te aguantas, el destino cruel así lo quiso, y no tienes que reclamar por ello agradece que estas en el equipo del Señor Ego—agregaba Cirius mirando hacia el suelo.

—Ser el mejor no significa que mi Ego sea grande—le recordaba Alex.

—Empecemos con el reto y ya dejen de hablar tantas tonterías—les dijo Wilson queriéndolos apurar.

**Los equipos tomaron diferentes rumbos, cada uno con su respectivo líder, los cuales los acompañaron hacia su respectiva sala de ensayos.**

_**Nuevas Ilusiones.**_

—Haber si quieren ganar, déjenselo al mejor, al único y inigualable, correcto déjenmelo a mi—les aseguraba Kenny muy seguro de sí mismo.

**(**_**Era interrumpido por unas risas de unos cuantos**_**)**

—Oigan enserio soy el mejor—intentaba decir Kenny.

—Lo primero es pensar que bromas hacer, tengo unas cuantas que saque de mis videojuegos—les ofrecía Haku.

—En las series Animes también salen unas cuantas que yo recuerde—recordaba Lily.

—Esto no es ni eso ni lo otro, esto es la vida real niñitas—les recalcaba Wilson.

—Entonces tienes una mejor idea don gruñón?—preguntaba Sebastián cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo tengo una, que tal la típica de la llamada telefónica?—les comentaba Soledad aportando al equipo.

—Típico viniendo de una nerd, no se puede esperar más—se burlaba Musa.

—A ver niña perfecta, dime la broma ganadora de un óscar— contestaba Soledad al comentario hecho por musa.

—Bien mi Soledad defiéndete yo apoyo tu idea, es la mejor NO tu eres la mejor—Gritaba Sebastián.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Tengo la manera perfecta de molestar a Soledad, robare la atención de su "Mejor amigo" y aprenderá a no meterse con migo —decía Musa con una mirada maliciosa.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

—Y veras que tu puedes volar y que todo lo consigues, y veras que no existe el dolor hoy te toca ser feliz—Cirius cantaba de improvisto.

—Que te pasa? —le preguntaba Haku con una mirada de confusión.

—Se supone que este es Reality musical, y pensé que la canción del mago de oz era la indicada para enfriar las cosas— le respondía Cirius con una mirada perdida.

—Sí que eres raro, bueno en realidad todos son unos raritos eso no me debería de causar a sombro— les decía Wilson a todo su equipo con cara de enfado.

—Lo que deberíamos pensar es que bromas hacerles, como por ejemplo mandarles un virus a su computadora — les proponía Fred sintiéndose orgulloso por lo antes dicho.

—por favor esa es la idea más absurda que he escuchado viniendo de ti Freddie era de suponerse perdedor— se burla zack de Freddy haciendo la típica señal que usan en Glee de perdedor.

—No te metas señor soy perfecto, hablando de eso no he oído unas de tus grandes ideas— acusaba Fred a Zack el cual lo veía con ojos de odio.

—Si usaran todo eso odio que tiene para dar buenas ideas, seriamos lo ganadores pero no solo hablan tonterías, si llegamos a perder no se los perdonaren y se arrepentirán de hacer enojar— les decía allison con una mirada de terror, la cual hizo que todos le temieran incluso Wilson.

_**Confesionario**_

—La mejor forma de que tu equipo gana es infundirles temor y eso es lo que haré, odiaría que alguien los humillara o molestara nadie puede hacer eso excepto yo por supuesto— decía allison con una mirada de determinación

—Allison da miedo pensé que chris era malo pero no ella es una versión de chris en mujer que miedo — se asustaba haku al decir estas palabra. —pero no importa si podemos aguantarla sé que si — haku se reía por lo antes dicho.

—Si hicieran caso y me dejaran hacer a mí el trabajo no tendríamos estos problemas ya que soy el mejor el amo absoluto soy el mejor—decía Kenny sintiéndose orgulloso por las palabras antes dichas.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

—Tengo una idea, que tal si hacemos una pancarta enorme que diga chris es el mas feo y no es el mejor y no sabe cantar y culpamos a el otro equipo el ego de chris quedara por el suelo, y ganaremos nosotros— proponía Samantha

—Muy buena idea cariño, si que eres inteligente—la elogia Sebastián tocándole el hombro.

—cariño como es eso pensé que te gustaba Soledad—lo cuestionaba lily

—claro que Soledad es mi chica pero Samantha es mi amiga y yo con mis amigas soy muy cariñoso con ellas—les contestaba Sebastián con una mirada de niño tierno.

—si quieres yo también pudo ser tu amiga cariño— le decía musa a Sebastián con una mirada seductora.

—Si por supuesto — le respondía Sebastián con tranquilidad.

_**Confesionario.**_

—cariño por qué le dijo así a Samantha no es que me importe pero y luego Musa, también, que me pasa me estoy volviendo loca— decía soledad con sus manos sobre su rosto y moviendo su cabeza a los lados.

—Si es extraño pero por que se van a fijar primero en soledad o en Samantha si yo soy más hermosas que ellas, además Sebastián me puede servir— expresa Musa con una mirada de soy hermosa y sexi.

—Sebastián y yo solo somos amigos él es muy dulce, aparte no le robaría a nadie su chico eso nunca— decía Samantha con una mirada de seriedad.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

—Genial a un gay lo asedian las chicas o mundo, si él no las quiere aquí estoy yo — les mencionaba Wilson guiñándoles un ojo a las chicas.

—Ya basta hay que dar por perdido este reto no tenemos oportunidad perderemos, mejor ni nos presentemos—les expresaba Jannet con cara de desanimo.

—Vamos chicos no demos por perdido aun en los juegos cuando estoy a punto de perder, saco lo mejor de mí y gano— se emocionaba Haku al decir estas palabras.

—Esto no es un video juego es la realidad o ganas o pierdes y hoy perderemos— le respondía Jannet con un tono de molestia.

—Con tu actitud sí que ganaremos doña pesimismo— le decía Haku con un tono de burla

—Creo que la broma perfecta seria llenar de papel su sala de ensayo o robarle el espejo a Alexander— comentaba Max a su equipo.

—Lo de robarle el espejo al rapero me agrada chico—mencionaba allison con una mirada de maldad.

—Hay que empezar a trabajar y demostrar que somos los mejores chicos y recuerden la música vive yeah!— expresaba muy emocionada lily

_**A lo que el equipo empezó a preparar una cuantas bromas mientras tanto, **_

_**Adrenalina musical.**_

—Bien chicos están siendo guías por la mejor persona de este mundo a sí que les aseguró que ganaremos— se vanagloria Alexander.

—Deberíamos buscar la broma perfecta y acabar con el equipo me niego a perder—

Decía Tommy con una mirada de todo un ganador.

—Qué tal si rompemos las llantas de sus autos— proponía Tracy con un cuchillo en sus manos.

—Ni si quiera tienen autos, pero gracias por tu aporte linda— comenta Troy al comentario de Tracy.

—De nada pero tomen en cuenta mi broma, este cuchillo quiere trabajar— respondía Tracy y se ponía a jugar con el cuchillo.

—Tomemos fotos de las damas cuando estén en clase de natación—Proponía Mariano con una mirada picara.

—Eso no es una broma, eso es invadir la privacidad—comenta Jessica a Mariano.

—Sí pero sería genial y luego hacer una fiesta hasta quedar agotados— agregaba entusiastamente Mariano.

—Podemos llenar unos globos con agua y lanzárselos—mencionaba Cameron para luego distraerse y ponerse a pensar en esos globos.

—A ver tenemos que dar ideas que funcionen es molesto escuchar tantas bromas y no hacer ni siquiera una—comenta Phiby cruzándose de brazos.

—Todas las ideas están bien, excepto la de Tracy—afirmaba Keith riéndose de lo antes mencionado al final.

—No importa la broma yo quiero cantar y lucir mi finísima ropa de marca— expresaba Tommy señalando su fina ropa de moda.

—hoye tu chica la del mp3 no veo que aportes nada— mencionaba Alexander señalando a Bonne.

—Soy Bonne para empezar, además escucho música para inspirarme— agregaba Bonne.

—demos pensar que hacer que tal si le provocamos un accidente a zack—proponía Penny con una mirada traviesa.

—la broma es para todo el equipo no solo para el— mencionaba Alexander.

—lo sé pero jugarle una broma Premium a zack seria genial— comentaba Penny.

—podemos pegarles letreros que digan tírame un refresco en sus espaldas, saben mejor no eso sería muy malo sería incapaz de hacer eso aunque en ese equipo esta Jannet y eso me encantaría— comentaba Matts con algo de confusión

—Creo que debemos empezar a prepararlas ya que el tiempo se agota — se preocupa Tessy al notar que no tenían nada.

—qué tal si hacemos una de las bromas más típicas— mencionaba Tod al equipo.

—y cual sería esa broma, espero que sea una en la que mi belleza perfecta no se va comprometida, como sobreviviría el mundo sin este hermoso rosto— se vanagloriaba Alex de su belleza

—cierto que su belleza no se vea comprometida, o será el fin — se asustaba Tracy.

—Olvídate de Alex, aquí me tienes a mi Tracy— proponía Troy el cual le coqueteaba a Tracy.

—oye no robes a mis fans búscate las tuyas— le reclamaba Alex a Troy.

—Podemos trabajar — susurraba Cris al equipo con timidez.

—La rara tiene razón a trabajar— agregaba Penny.

_**Después de esa educativa y emocionante reunión los equipos se pusieron a trabajar en sus bromas y en sus canciones.**_

_**En la oficina de Sue donde se encontraba sentada escribiendo en su diario.**_

—Querido diario según mis contactos, los raritos piensan bombardearse entre sí con una serie de bromas infantiles, sin fin alguno que excelente forma de humillarlos— escribía Sue poniendo una mirada de satisfacción en su rosto.

_**Cuando de repente alguien entra en su oficina era Emma que venía a conversar con Sue.**_

—Sue fuiste tú la que ayudo a chris con el reto de las bromas además que es esa idea de que se vuelvan locos, si ellos tiene que tener una buena salud mental— decía Emma defendiendo a los chicos.

—Para empezar tu blusa apesta—se burla Sue de la blusa de Emma la cual era amarilla con un gran chonga en medio — y continuando esos chicos ya están mal quien en su sano juicio viene a un lugar para que lo torturen— agregaba Sue.

—Ellos vienen a triunfar no hacer tratados como unos perdedores, tú y chris no reconocen el talento de los chicos— exclama Emma con mucha emotividad.

—se que vienes en representación de tu grupo ya que tu también lo eres, pero acéptalo ese chaparro no tiene tan malas ideas, no son tan buenas como las mías pero con tal de fastidiar al club Glee hago todo ASI LO DICE SUE— decía Sue a Emma para luego retirarse.

_**Equipos al auditorio, gritaba chris por el altoparlante.**_

_**Los equipos se dirigieron al auditorio, pero no se encontraba chris en el lugar donde los había citado por lo cual los competidores se pusieron a charlar.**_

—No entiendo porque nos llama si no está aquí—se quejaba Jannet— y este calor me está matando— se expresaba Jannet dándose viento con un abanico.

—Tú no cambias como siempre quejándote—le decía Matts a su hermana.

—Tú no te metas si no quieres tener problemas—interrumpía Jannet a Matts

—solo digo que si no vas a decir algo útil mejor no hables—le decía a su hermana la cual le lanzaba una mirada de odio la cual era escalofriante, pero Matts la ignoraba completamente.

—Por que tardara tanto chris—preguntaba Musa a Keith

—Tú sabes cómo es Chris, impredecible cuando menos lo pensemos aparecerá con alguna otra locura—le respondía Keith a musa sonriéndole y ofreciéndole un asiento

—gracia que amable hoy es raro ver caballeros como tu— le decía Musa sonriéndole a Keith

—gracias pero no es nada —le contestaba Keith un poco nerviosos por el comentario antes hecho por Musa.

—Espero no traerte problemas con tu hermanita —comentaba Musa volviendo a ver Cher la cual la miraba con tal odio.

—lo dudo no tiene por que meterse — y de inmediato se sentó al lado de Musa y siguieron platicando.

—no puedo creer que el tonto de Keith este con Musa— se enfurecía Cher.

—pensé que detestabas a tu hermano— comentaba Samantha a Cher.

—Obvio que lo detesto, pero es tan tonto que no se da cuenta que Musa solo lo utiliza para molesta, ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para fastidiarme —mencionaba Cher.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Keith tonto Musa te ara sufrir y no quiero eso, hermano reacciona ella es una zorra caza hombres—Cher ponía una cara de preocupación.

—Musa cae muy bien no entiendo porque a las chicas no les cae bien, si es muy agradable— comentaba Keith.

—Keith no está nada mal, y como lo dije antes soy muy hermosa y no tengo la culpa de que todos los chicos se fijen en mi, además no me importa lo que piensan esas envidiosas— se reía Musa y mostraba frente a las cámaras su hermoso cuerpo.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

_**En otro lugar del auditorio se encontraban Tommy y Sebastián conversando.**_

—la ropa es muy importante para una actuación ya que es la carta de presentación—le explicaba Tommy a Sebastián.

—Por supuesto eso es primordial, ya que es la primera impresión —compartía la misma idea de tommy

— Amo el buen espectáculo me encanta cantar y verme bien es genial— se imagina Sebastián en un escenario pero luego fue interrumpido por Samantha.

—Sebastián gracias por ayudarme con mi vestuario te quedo muy bien—alagaba la chica a Sebastián.

—no hay de que sabes que eres mi amiga y te aria cualquier favor—le decía Sebastián a Samantha.

—que linda amiga tienes, pero que irrespetuoso hola soy Tommy mucho gusto—se presentaba Tommy con Samantha estrechando su mano.

—un gusto Samantha—se presentaba la chica

—que bien todos seres amigos —decía Sebastián y abrazaba a los chicos.

—que no te afecte eso Solé el te quiere a ti— le comentaba Lily a soledad la cual observaba a los otros tres chicos.

—Afectarme por favor, porque me afectaría, solos somos amigos— se ponía muy nerviosa soledad con lo antes dicho.

—Porque te pones nerviosa—interrumpía Haku saliendo de repente.

—De donde saliste —preguntaba soledad a Haku—eso no importa cuéntanos que te pasa con el Sebastián.

—nada de nada aquí he venido a ganar y eso es lo que hare—decía entusiasmada Solé para luego marcharse.

—Ella se enfocara en eso para ocultar que se siente mal, porque la están ignorando—comentaba Cirius el cual llego de improvisto.

—Tú y Haku de donde salen —le pregunta Lily a Cirius con una cara de confusión.

—De aquí de allá de donde sea —respondía Haku un poco molesta.

—que te pasa Haku Lily solo te hizo una pregunta, para saciar su curiosidad— mencionaba Cirius a Haku.

—A si lo siento —respondía haku con una gran sonrisa, y luego se retiraba dando brinquitos.

—Que le pasa— pregunta Lily poniendo una cara de estoy confundida.

_**De repente se oyó la típica canción que se escucha en los Oscares, todos los concursantes se quedaron mirando así la entrada, y de repente aparece chris caminando como toda una estrella de cine.**_

—Esa presentación era necesaria— preguntaba Tod a chris por la entrada que avía echo.

—por supuesto una súper estrella como yo merece lo mejor, eso incluye realizar entras triunfales—respondía chris, para luego trasladarse al escenario.

_**Ya en el centro del escenario chris se dispuso a hablar con los chicos.**_

—es hora de su presentación musical—decía chris

Por fin es lo que estaba esperando la hora de demostrar mi potencial, en lo que soy bueno—Dijo Kenny poniéndose de pie.

—relájate viejo antes quiero presentarles a jurado —menciona chris

—Jurado nunca dijiste nada de eso McLean—le decía Jessica a chris

—no pero lo digo ahorita da los mismo, como seguía el jurado es La amante de los perdedores Emma—mencionaba chris presentando a la pelirroja.

—que tal chicos prometo ser justa a la hora de calificarlos chicos—les decía Emma a los chicos con mucha amabilidad.

—Denle la bienvenida Sue —presentaba chris a la rubia

—no sé qué voy a calificar si aquí no hay talento, pero bueno me encanta ver como fracasa el club Glee—decía Sue mirando a los chicos con superioridad.

—y por supuesto no podría faltar la sabiduría de nuestro chef Hachert—decía chris dándole la bienvenida al antes presentado.

—No sé porque hago esto—agregaba el chef para luego sentarse.

—Bien chicos la primera parte de su reto dará inicio, así que se presentaran las diversas canciones que han escogido, tienen 10 minutos para preparase agradezcan que estoy de buenas porque si no solo les daría 2 — se expresa chris a los chicos.

_**Los chicos se pusieron su vestuario y se dijeron al escenario, adrenalina musical seria el primera, ya que Alex está seguro que su equipo es el mejor, y no teme ha ser el primero, todo estaba en orden y los chicos estaban ya listos, chris los llamo para darles unas palabras.**_

—bien chico se que para ambos equipos la elección de canción, a uno les agrado a otros no, y la verdad no me interesa, solo hagan su presentación y hasta ver todas las presentaciones el jurado los calificar así que adrenalina musical listos acción—mencionaba chris para dar paso a adrenalina musical.

—bueno nuestra primera presentación se basa en un dueto que cantan una gran canción la cual es CRAZY IN LOVE DE BEYONCE Y JAY−Z espero lo disfruten— decía Bonne la cual había hecho dicha presentación.

_**El telón subía y los chicos estaban listo (si han escuchado esta canción o han visto el video imagínense a su personaje cantando y bailándola).**_

_**Al principio de la canción sale Tracy y Matts**__** Tracy sale vestida con un short corto y una blusa negra desmanga y pues Matts sale como todo un rapero **__**Cantando lo siguiente.**_

_**English.**_

[Matts] Yes!

It's so crazy right now!

Most incredibly, it's ya girl, Bee,

It's ya boy, young.

[Tracy]

You ready?

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

[Tommy]

Yea, history in the making,

Part 2, it's so crazy right now

[Phiby]I look and stare so deep in your eyes,

I touch on you more and more every time,

When you leave I'm begging you not to go,

Call your name two or three times in a row.

[Bonne]Such a funny thing for me to try to explain,

How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame.

'Cuz I know I don't understand,

Just how your love your doing no one else can.

[Jessica] Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (in love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

[Penny] Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss

Got me hoping you'll save me right now

Looking so crazy in love's,

Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love.

[Mariano] Ceck it, let's go

Young Hov y'all know when the flow is loco,

Young B and the R-O-C, uh oh, (oh)

Ol' G, big homie, the one and only,

[Keith and Cameron] Stick bony, but the pocket is fat like Tony, Soprano, (oh no)

The ROC handle like Van Axel,

I shake phoneys man, You can't get next to,

The genuine article I go I do not sing though,

I sling though, If anything I bling yo,

[Troy] a star like Ringo, roll like?

Crazy bring ya whole set,

Jay Z in the range, crazy and deranged,

They can't figure them out they like hey is he insane, (oh no)

Yes sir I'm cut from a different cloth,

My texture is the best fur, of chinchilla. (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

[Tod and Cameron Been dealing with chain smokers,

But how you think I got the name Hova?

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

[Tommy] I been realer the game's over,

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

[Mariano] Fall back young, ever since the label changed over

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no)

[Matts] to platinum the game's been wrap, One!

[Penny] Got me looking so crazy right now, your love's

Got me looking so crazy right now (your love)

Got me looking so crazy right now, your touch

Got me looking so crazy right now (your touch)

Got me hoping you'll page me right now, your kiss

[Bonne] Got me hoping you'll save me right now

[Tracy] Looking so crazy in love's,

[Alls] Got me looking, got me looking so crazy in love

_**Español.**_

[Matts] ¡Sí!

¡Es tan loco en este momento!

Más increíblemente, eres tu chica,

Es tu chico, joven.

[Tracy] ¿Están listos?

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no

[Tommy] Sí, histórico al hacer,

La segunda parte, es tan loco en este momento

[Phiby] Miro y miro fijamente en tus ojos,

Te menciono más y más cada vez,

Cuando te vas te ruego que no te vayas,

Digo tu nombre dos o tres veces seguidas,

[Bonne] Es una cosa tan graciosa que yo intente explicarte,

Como me siento y mi orgullo tiene la culpa.

Porque sé que no entiendo,

Como es que el amor que tu me haces nadie más lo puede hacer.

[Jessica] Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tu amor es

Me haces lucir como loca en este momento (enamorada)

Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias

Me haces lucir como loca en este momento (tus caricias)

[Penny] Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento, tus besos

Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento

Luciendo tan locamente enamorada,

Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada.

[Mariano] Mira, vamos

Joven Hov, todos ustedes saben cuando el flujo está loco,

Joven B y el R-O-C, uh, oh (oh)

Ol' G, gran amigo, el único y verdadero,

[Keith and Cameron] Tipo huesudo, pero el bolsillo gordo como Tony, Soprano, (oh, no)

Roc lo maneja como Van Axel,

Yo sacudo a los farsantes, no puedes estar al lado de,

El artículo genuino, sin embargo yo no canto,

[Troy] ¿Una estrella como Ringo, algo así?

Loco trae toda tu actuación

Jay Z en la gama, loco y trastornado,

No pueden comprenderlos, todos piensan ¿Está loco?, (oh no)

Si señor, yo soy un corte de tela diferente

Mi textura es de la mejor piel, de chinchilla. (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

[Tod and Cameron] He tratado con cadenas de fumadores,

¿Pero como piensas que conseguí el nombre Hova? (Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

[Tommy] He sido real el juego acabó

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no) Me retiré desde joven,

[Mariano]Desde que la casa discográfica cambió

(Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh no no)

[Matts] Hasta el platino el juego ha sido envuelto ¡Uno!

[Penny] Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tu amor es

Me haces lucir como loca en este momento (tu amor)

Me haces lucir como loca en este momento, tus caricias

Me haces lucir como loca en este momento (tus caricias)

Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento, tus besos

[Bonne] Me tienes esperando un mensaje tuyo en este momento

[Tracy] Luciendo tan locamente enamorada,

[Todas] Me tienes luciendo, me tienes luciendo locamente enamorada.

—Bien chicos pensé que sería horrible pero no fue tan malo, vamos con los comentarios de nuestro exclusivos jueces — decía chris dando paso a los jueces.

—Chicos me encanto las chicas se veían muy lindas, se nota que disfrutaron la canción y lo principal veo mucho talento— los algaba Emma con una gran sonrisa.

—Por favor Emma no les digas mentiras, si en este lugar la única persona con talento soy yo— se expresa chris ante el comentario de Emma.

—Chris se que tienes un gran autoestima y eso está bien pero no hay que desvalorar el talento de los chicos—comentaba Emma mientras limpiaba sus manos con una servilleta.

—Se pueden callar los dos —los callaba Sue—para empezar no se que hace Emma aquí si ella no tiene talento además de eso tiene inclusive más problemas mentales que estos chicos y eso ya es mucho, en cuanto a ti chris talento se demuestra no solo se habla, pero bien no estoy para criticarlos a ustedes para eso están las demás personas, por donde empiezo a ver chicas se veían como unas zorras bailando, sin talento y Jessica nos veías como si nos querías asesinar—decía Sue y era interrumpida por Jessica.

—En realidad es lo que quería—decía Jessica riéndose por su comentario.

—No le veo la gracia soldado, respeto ante sus superiores haga 20 flexiones— le ordenaba el chef Hachert a Jessica.

—Pero no quiero—decía de mala gana Jessica

—Hazlas ya —le ordenaba el chef a Jessica la cual de mala gana las asía.

—Puede continuar compañera —le decía el chef a Sue.

—bien como seguía antes de ser interrumpida por una pandillerita, NO ME GUSTO NADA—decía con mucho énfasis Sue.

_**Confesionario.**_

—En realidad no estuvo tan mal, pero jamás se los diría, y Sue lo dice así —mencionaba Sue mirando asía la cámara.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

—Chef sigues tú tienes algo más que decirles o insultarles— señalaba chris a el chef para que este hablase.

—Me gusto un poco me gusta el rap, les falto precisión y fuerza—decía el chef Hachert.

—Estos han sido los comentarios de nuestros jueces, ahora el siguiente equipo nuevas ilusiones al escenario—los los llama chris.

—Nosotros nos decimos por una de las canciones de la princesa del pop bueno en realidad decidieron las chicas y Sebastián, la canción YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY DE BRITNEY SPEARS. Disfrútenla—presenta Fred la canción que cantaría su equipo

_**Se ponía todo oscuro la escenografía refleja una disco, las chicas estaban vestidas con una mini falda y blusas con botones, la tenían arriba del ombligo.**_

_**Los chicos lucían con jeans desgastados y con rupturas y unas camisas negras que tenían estampadas la palabra Crazy.**_

_**La canción suena y las chicas salen con bandejas en sus manos, los chicos detrás de ellas y cantan así.**_

[Cher] Baby, i'm so into you

you've got that something, What can i do

[Musa] Baby, you spin me around, oh the earth is movin, but  
>I can't feel the ground<p>

[Soledad] Everytime you look at me

my heart is Jumpin, it's easy to see

[Lily] loving you means so much more

more than Anything i ever felt before

[Musa and Cher] You drive me crazy

i just Can't sleep

i'm so excited, i'm in too deep

[Alls] Ohh… crazy, but it feels alright

baby thinkin of you keeps me up all night

[Samantha and Jannet] Tell me, you're so into me  
>That i'm the only one you will see<br>[Haku] Tell me i'm not in the blue, Oh

That i'm not "wastin" my feelings on you loving you

[Sebastian and Kenny] Means so much more  
>More than anything i ever felt before<p>

[Cher and Musa] you drive me Crazy, i just can't sleep

i'm so excited, i'm in too deep  
>[Alls] Crazy, but it feels alright<br>Every day and every night

[Cher] Bebe, yo estoy tan adentro tuyo

Tu tienes ese algo, que puedo hacer yo?

[Musa] Bebe, tú estás tan cerca

La tierra se mueve, pero puedo sentir el suelo

[Soledad] Siempre que me miras

Mi corazón salta, es fácil de ver

[Lily] Amarte significa mucho más

Más que cualquier cosa que jamás sentí

[Musa and Cher] Tú me vuelves loca

Solamente no puedo dormir

Estoy tan excitada, estoy en el fondo

[Alls] Ohh... Loca pero se siente bien

Bebe, pensar en ti me mantiene despierta toda la noche

[Samantha and Jannet] Dime, tu estas tan dentro mío

Que yo soy la única que podrás ver

[Haku] Dime no estoy en el "blue"

Que yo no estoy "wastin", mis sentimientos hacia ti

[Sebastian and Kenny] Amarte significa tanto,

Más de lo que jamás sentí

[Cher and Musa] Loca, simplemente no puedo dormir

Estoy tan excitada, estoy en el fondo

[Alls] Loca, pero se siente bien

Todos los días, todas las noches

—Otra presentación nada mal chicos, querido jurada que dicen ante esta presentación— pregunta chris al jurado.

—Me volvieron loca pero por ustedes, me encanto los chicos por lo menos bailaron espectacular, los felicito— los alagaba Emma dándoles un aplauso al equipo.

—Para empezar no es posible que te vuelvan más loca —le decía Sue a Emma— por otra parte Britney altera las hormonas de los adolecentes, y no quiero ver jóvenes con ese problema es asqueroso, no vi talento la verdad que este club huele a perdedor—les decía Sue con superioridad.

—La verdad es que Britney no está nada mal sus canciones tan poco—se refería el chef a la cantante y recibía una mirada de asombro de todos los demás—que tiene de malo—se excusaba el chef para luego callarse.

_**Confesionario **_

—Debo preocuparme ya que en este club no hay tantos perdedores como pensé y ese chef es raro y Emma apesta— decía Sue poniendo una mirada de soy mejor que tu no lo dudes perdedor.

_**Fin del confesionario**_

—Bien chicos los resultados son así el ganador del primer reto es —todos ponen la típica mirada de suspenso ante lo dicho por chris. —Soy yo — se auto proclamaba chris

—Y eso porque para empezar, ni concursaste y nuestra presentación fue la mejor por el hecho que yo estuve en ella y yo soy el mejor mi talento rebasa los límites—decía Kenny un poco enfadado.

—Yo gano porque ninguno de ustedes pudo cumplir con lo que pedía el reto y eso era el de volverse loco, no cantar canciones que llevaran la palabra loco —explica Chris.

—En qué momento dijiste eso, tu no hablas claro McLean —se enfurecía Jessica.

—Soldado no aprendió la lección deme treinta ya—le ordenaba el chef a Jessica.

—Pero porque si solo digo la verdad—le respondía Jessica.

—Quieres que sean 100 soldado— le decía el chef a Jessica, la cual se ponía a hacer las flexiones de mala gana.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Cuando gane este reality le pateare el trasero al chef y luego a chris los odio— se expresaba Jessica ante la cámara.

—Sabía que no debías competir desperdicie mi tiempo, que horror—decía pesimistamente Jannet.

—Estúpido reto, sabía que esa canción no era la adecuada, alguien me las tendrá que pagar—se molesta Wilson.

—Le dije a mi equipo que cantáramos una canción de…, y nos volviéramos locos rompiendo guitarras arrojando cosas pero para la próxima—Mencionaba Tod.

—Toda la culpa la tiene chris y su sutil manera para explicar las cosas tendré que buscar la manera de ganar, o si no veré a quien expulso y ya —pensaba maléficamente Troy.

—La verdad no me importa que perdiera mi equipo, lo que importa es que me lucí, fui la más bella, y Keith no me quitaba la mirada de encima eso me gusta—musa ponía una cara de felicidad.

—Perdimos que mal y para empeorarlo se me acabo la carga de mi DS —decía Haku triste.

—Saben que es lo único bueno de todo esto es que apreciaron mi hermosa belleza—decía Alex viéndose en un espejo.

—Pero que se cree chris, malgaste mi preciado tiempo, pero estas me las pagas chris—se enojaba Allison al decir estas palabras.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

—Bien chicos tienen 15 minutos para hacer su bromita, recuerden esta decide quién gana, así que fuera de aquí—le decía chris.

**Los chicos salieron del salón, se dividieron en equipos.**

_**Con nuevas ilusiones.**_

—Bien chicos tenemos que hacer la mejor broma si quieren ganar, porque la verdad no soportaría perder esa palabra no va conmigo, me rehusó a usarla— se expresaba Kenny.

—La verdad es que no me importa perder o ganar solo quiero que este reto acabe—decía de mala gana Jannet.

—Alguien debería hacer algo… como por ejemplo un virus o algo… un geniecillo debe hacerlo—daba ideas Wilson al equipo.

—Lo que debo decir es que el virus Fred está listo lo probare—decía emocionado Fred tomando una laptop

Estás seguro Fred—le preguntaba dudosa Lily

—por supuesto.

_**Dos segundos después…**_

—Pero que paso no puede ser el virus está en mi laptop, y que hace mi cara impregnada en la pantalla—exclamaba muy preocupado Fred.

—Tonto vez que ni eso puedes hacer, nerd de cuarta—se burla Zack.

—Tú fuiste verdad, que te crees porque tocaste mi laptop—se enfurecía Fred contra Zack.

—Tu idea fracaso era de esperarse de alguien como tu—lo señalaba Musa a Fred.

—Pues si alguien en vez de coquetear con todo el mundo hubiera trabajado no tendríamos problemas—le reprochaba Cher a Musa colocando sus brazos cruzados y lanzándole una mirada asesina.

—Yo no tengo la culpa de ser linda popular, y que todo mundo me quiera dientes de conejo—se mofa Musa de la rubia.

—No te permitiré que te burles de mi Zorra— se molestaba aun más la rubia con Musa.

—Que se peleen no solucionara nada, las peleas solo dividen a los hombres y eso tiene que parar y para ello tenemos que empezar con nosotros mismos—las tranquilizaba Cirius a las chicas que antes peleaban.

—No entendí nada pero… eres muy listo—le halagaba insinuosamente Musa a Cirius el cual solo se puso nervioso.

—Tengo la broma perfecta—decía Allison

—De verdad —se alegraba Lily.

—Si acérquense—los llamaba Allison.

—Es muy buena—apoyaba Haku empezando a oír el plan de la broma de su equipo.

_**Nuevas ilusiones se quedo planeando su broma mientras tanto vamos con adrenalina musical.**_

—No me esperaba esto, bueno en verdad lo presentía que algo pasaría—comentaba Matts con una mirada de confusión.

—Me mareas viejo decídete que no estamos para perder tiempo tenemos que ganar ese estúpido reto—decía Troy mirando a su equipo con cara de por una vez en su vida hagan las cosas bien.

—El amargo tiene razón debemos ganar sea como sea—mencionaba Penny.

—Hagamos una broma que sea vieja y confiable, en verdad que será divertido hacer bromas ya empecemos—decía entusiasta Tracy.

—Una que incluya la presencia de las chicas, me perecería perfecta—proponía Mariano.

—Solo en eso piensas que asco—daba su comentario Jessica rodando los ojos.

—hagamos la broma que ya teníamos preparada—proponía **Phiby.**

_**Chris los llamaba para que regresaran al escenario y ambos equipos llegaron al lugar al igual que el respetable jurado.**_

—Bien chicos listos hagan sus bromitas—les decía chris.

_**De repente llega un repartidor de pizza con un enorme pedido de pizzas, pará ser exacta 30 pizzas.**_

—Hola, aquí está el pedido que me hizo nuevas ilusiones son $300 —les explicaba el chico bajando las pizzas

—Esto es obra tú ya rapero, no pudiste ingeniarte algo mejor—le decía Allison molesta a Alex.

—No y si no las pagas te vas a la cárcel—se reía Alex de la chica.

—Por no pagar unas pizzas no se puede ir uno a la cárcel… o si?—preguntaba dudosa Haku.

—para hacerlo divertido digamos que si—se burla chris de nuevas ilusiones.

—El poder de las pizzas es genial son deliciosas, pero malvadas a la vez—mencionaba Cameron y se reía.

—Se iría a la cárcel solo allison o todos nosotros—preguntaba preocupada Musa.

—Bueno como la broma era para todos pues todo el equipo se ira de paso—le respondía Chris.

—A ver no iré a una maloliente cárcel eso jamás toma—le entregaba una tarjeta de crédito Cher al chico de las Pizzas.

—Bien creo que su broma fallo ya que dientitos pago y nadie se irá a la cárcel—mencionaba Chris mirando a Cher.

—Nos salvaste de ir a la cárcel Cher—le agradecía soledad.

—Bien hecho chica que bien que tengas tarjetas de crédito a la mano —la felicitaba Allison.

—Y saben que es lo mejor de esto que tenemos que comer a si no comeremos la horrible comida del chef— decía Sebastián aliviado.

—Soldado por esa falta de respeto dame 30—le ordenaba el chef al castaño

—Ni lo pienses no arruinare mi ropa —le decía Sebastián al chef.

—Si no las haces arruinare algo más que tu ropita niñito—lo amenazaba el chef.

—Está bien si no regreso soledad déjame decirte que te quiero—le decía Sebastián a la rubia.

—Sebastián solo aras un poco de ejercicio —le respondía Solé.

—Sí pero uno nunca sabe —se despedía Sebastián guiñándole el ojo.

—Muy buena broma chicos, si me la hubieran hecho a mi creo que me desmayo de donde sacaría el dinero me sorprendieron—los alagaba Emma.

—Patética broma, y si se la hacen a Emma de seguro gana ya que eso deja mucho que desear, pero de igual forma no se podía esperar mucho de ustedes—les decía Sue a los chicos a y Emma,.

_**Después de escuchar esos comentarios los chicos seguían discutiendo entre sí cuando de repente Haku llama a adrenalina musical, a Alex y al jurado.**_

—La computadora de Fred emite un sonido extraño—decía la chica preocupada.

—Presta acá no ha de ser nada solo que el tonto no cerro un video que estaba viendo—tomaba la laptop Tommy y presiona un botón.

_**Y suena la canción **_**Never gonna give you up de Rick Astley, se abre el escenario y en él esta Cirius y empieza a cantar la canción antes dicha…**

**[Cirius]****We're no strangers to love**  
>No somos extraños al amor<br>**You know the rules and so do I**  
>conoces las reglas y yo también<br>**a full commitment's what I'm thinking of**  
>un compromiso total es en lo que estoy pensando<br>**You wouldn't get this from any other guy**  
>no obtendrías esto de ningún otro tipo<p>

**I just wanna tell you how i'm feeling**  
>sólo quiero decirte cómo me estoy sintiendo<br>**gotta make you understand**  
>debo hacerte entender<p>

_**Coro.**_

**Never gonna give you up**  
>Nunca te dejaré<br>**never gonna let you down**  
>nunca te defraudaré<br>**never gonna run around and desert you**  
>nunca saldré corriendo y abandonarte<br>**never gonna make you cry**  
>nunca te haré llorar<br>**never gonna say goodbye**  
>nunca diré adiós<br>**never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**  
>nunca diré una mentira y lastimarte<p>

_**la canción terminaba y adrenalina musical se quedaba con la boca abierta.**_

—Fu·· nos han _"rickrolleado"_ el chico de Harry Potter—comentaba Alex.

—Sí pero solo a ustedes muy buena broma chicos—le decía Chris.

—En serio que buena broma y fue en vivo y en directo—decía Emma brindándoles una gran sonrisa.

—Como se atreven a hacer esa clase de bromitas de internet, estuvo horrible pero el otro equipo estuvo peor—le mencionaba Sue.

—Me gusto, me voy—decía el chef y se marchaba del lugar.

—Bien chicos ya sabemos quién es el ganador… Nuevas ilusiones lo lograron hicieron una broma no tan mala que aparte incluyo una canción según Yo, es necesario incluir canciones en cada uno de sus retos a sí que ganaron—les decía Chris a los chicos.

—Nunca mencionaste lo de la canción McLean—le decía molesta Phiby.

—Bueno se los digo ahorita que no es lo mismo, mejor me voy a que me den mis tratamientos de belleza—se iba Chris sin darle mucha importancia a lo dicho por Phiby.

—Acepten bola de perdedores perdieron —se burla Wilson de los chicos.

—No te confíes a la próxima ganamos—le decía Tod a Wilson.

—Siento que hayas perdido Penny—le decía Fred a la chica.

—No te preocupes Frek a la otra les ganaremos, disfruta su triunfo se lo merecen—le respondía la chica a Fred.

—No sé si estar triste ya que perdiste y eso no me gusta—le decía Max a su amiga Bonne.

—Relájate yo estoy bien mientras tú lo estés enserio gózatelo ganaste—le decía Bonne a Max —mi equipo también ganara pero es difícil ya que estamos en equipos distintos—le expresa Bonne a Max.

—Sí pero eso no quiere decir que estaremos separados verdad—cuestionaba a la chica tocándole la cabeza con su mano.

—Eso nunca tu y yo siempre seremos amigos—se alegraba la chica al estar con su amigo.

_**Veo gente peleándose, otras tristes, eso me agrada jajaja por eso los puse en equipos separados**_—_**se reía chris de los chicos los cual observa en su habitación en un televisor plasma gigante se encontraba súper relajado.**_

—Bien chicos a descansar que fue un agotador día—le decía Allison a su equipo.

**Mientras era interrumpida e interceptada por Alex…**

—No habrás hecho trampa verdad allison—le reclama el chico a Allison tomándola de la mano.

—No fue necesario ya que fue fácil vencerte a y no me vuelvas a tocar así mi brazo si no quieres encontrar todos tus espejos rotos y tus CD de rap también—lo amenazaba la chica soltándose de él.

—No te enojes, solo te hice una pregunta —le decía Alex a la chica.

—Pues no me gustan esas clases de pregunta ok—le dejaba muy claro la chica que no se metiera con ella.

—Chicas así son las que me enamoran—se entrometía Mariano en la conversación.

—Cállate pirata—le decía Alex marchándose del lugar.

_**Algunos chicos iban por el pasillo cuando de repente apareció el equipo de futbol americano.**_

—Que pasó perdedores bien de sus tontas clasecitas—les decía un chico del equipo de futbol americano.

—Deja de molestar no te metas con nosotros—les decía Tommy.

—O si no que me vas a acusar con tu mamita—se mofa el chico de Tommy.

_**Eran interrumpidos por la conversación de las porristas.**_

—Ya escuchaste dicen que vendrá el profesor Schuester—comenta la porrista a su amiga.

—Pensé que andaba de gira con su grupo de…—le decía la porrista a su amiga.

—Sí pero viene a ver a su adorado nuevo club de raros—le decía la porrista.

—Escucharon el profesor Schuester vendrá es mi ídolo yo admiro su talento—se emocionaba Sebastián por lo antes escuchado.

—Mira como me importa gay llevémoslo al basureo y a su amigo gay también—ordenaba el chico del equipo de futbol americano.

_**Y lanzaban a ambos chicos al basurero.**_

—Esperen falta otro —decía una de las porristas del lugar.

—Es cierto— y lanzaban a Fred al basurero.

—No puede ser aran esto todo los días—se queja Fred.

—No se pero mi ropa esta sucia —se expresaba Tommy tocándose su ropa.

_**De repente se escucha en el alta voz los perdedores o sea adrenalina musical el equipo comando por Alex se les informa que la ceremonia de expulsión será en el auditorio en el mismo escenario que no volverán a pisar sean puntuales ya que tengo que descansar**_—_**se despedía Chris riéndose.**_

—No puede ser yo quería pisar ese escenario solo para cantar y bailar no para que me expulsen—se entristecía Tracy tras el comentario antes escuchado.

—Yo igual pero ni modo será mejor ir —les proponía Teresa.

. —No se pongan tristes chicas si se unen a mi nadie las expulsara— les decía Troy a las dos chicas.

—Pensé que Mariano era el único coqueto aquí—les respondía Teresa marchándose con Tracy.

—Tú crees que podrías mantenernos aquí—le preguntaba dudosa Penny a Troy.

—Claro preciosa te lo aseguro, conmigo llegaras lejos—le proponía el chico a Penny.

—Tendré que pensarlo—y se marchaba Penny lanzándole una mirada seductora.

_**Confesionario.**_

—Tengo novio lo sé pero me encantaría jugar con Troy para que deje de sentirse el mejor aparte que si me ayuda a permanecer más tiempo aquí porque no—pensaba Penny.

—Me muero si me expulsan—lloraba Tracy en el confesionario.

_**Fin del confesionario.**_

_**Del otro lado del pasillo se encontraban Sebastián Soledad y Lily y Samantha que habían escuchado la conversación de los dos chicos.**_

—Se escucha un rumor por allí—decía Sebastián poniendo cara de detective.

—Sí y se cual es, se puede ver una maléfica alianza—respondía Lily sacando una libreta con figuras animes en la cual escribía.

—Claro solo espero que no tenga éxito, será mejor guardar este secreto—proponía Sebastián a las chicas.

—Estoy de acuerdo pero que hace aquí Samantha—decía Solé mirando a la chica.

—Oye que te pasa con migo niñita—le respondía Samantha a Solé.

—No nada simplemente no confió en ti eso me pasa— se exaltaba Solé.

—Chicas por favor no peleen, si en ambas confió incluso en Lily a si trabajamos como equipo todo nos saldrá bien—les proponía Sebastián y Lily movía su cabeza dando la señal de aprobación.

—Por mí no hay problemas solo controla los celos de tu novia mi querido Sebastián—le expresaba Samantha al castaño, burlándose de Solé.

—No soy su novia y no estoy celosa que te quede claro, vamos lily—y tomaba a la chica y se marchaban del lugar.

—Si esta celosa—decía Samantha

—Lo sé y me agrada ver a mi querida Soledad que le importo aunque sea un poquito—se alegraba Sebastián.

_**Al escenario adrenalina musical, se escuchaba en el alto parlante.**_

—Bien chicos su desempeño, dejo mucho que desear, la verdad es que no me sorprende, miren a quien tienen como líder—se burla Chris de los chicos.

—Cállate Chris, quien quita que un día el puesto de presentador sea mío, ya que el mundo está aclamando mi belleza— se defendía Alex sintiéndose orgulloso por las palabras antes dichas.

—Ni en tus sueños, bien a lo que iba quien no reciba un chris cantante de oro será expulsado se irá en el autobús de los súper perdedores y cruzaran la calle de la vergüenza, entendido y si no lo entendieron no me interesan—le explica chris a los chicos.

—Entendido Chris—le decía Tod.

—Mariano, Penny, Cameron, Bonne, Teresa, Keith, Tod, Phiby, tomen estos majestuosos tesoros—les entrega los chris cantantes de oro a los chicos mencionados el cual era una estatua de Chris cantando bañada en oro.

—Y donde se supone que ponga esto?—se preguntaba Penny mirando su Chris dorado.

—Los siguientes son… Tracy, Matts, Troy, Jessica, aquí tienen —les entregaba Chris a los chicos

—si no me iré, pero seguiré sufriendo o no—decía confuso Matts

—Solo siéntate chico, como iba solo me queda un Chris cantante de oro y ustedes son dos verdad Tommy y Cris y el expulsado es… es…

…

…

ERES TU CRIS… aquí tienes Tommy—le entregaba el Chris cantante de oro al chico.

—Pensé que me iba, no vuelvo a tocar la laptop de un nerd—se sentaba Tommy.

—Bien Cris lárgate—le ordenaba Chris a la chica, la cual no decía ni una palabra, solo se subió al autobús.

—Se los dije era rara—se expresa Penny de la chica que se marchaba.

—bueno chicos esto todo regresen a sus cabañas nos vemos en el siguiente desafío— se despedía Chris de los chicos.

—Espero que esta derrota no se repita, porque yo Alex solo debo ganar soy hermoso—decía Alex marchándose del lugar.

—Será mejor que descansemos chicos—proponía Tod a su equipo.

—Si descansemos— les decía Keith a su equipo.

_**Y se marchaban del lugar, dejando el escenario solo y vacio, listo para el siguiente desafío…**_

—Que tal eh?, todo fue estupendo ya que me vieron a mí, las canciones? Y después que tal las bromas y demás las peleas, los amores, y el basurero, el nuevo virus Fred, si quieren más de eso y de su querido presentador no se pierdan el próximo episodio de TOTAL DRAME GLEE… espérenlo—se despedía el presentador.

* * *

><p><strong>Canciones utilizadas en Total Drama Glee Episodio 1<strong>

You drive me crazy (Britney Spears)

Crazy in love (Beyonce Ft. Jay Z)

Never gonna give you up (Rick Astley)

**MENCIONADAS **

Hoy te toca ser feliz (Mago de oz)

I will always love you (Whitney Houston)

* * *

><p>BIEN POR FIN TERMINE EL CAPITULO, SIENTO HABERLOS HECHO ESPERAR PERO LAS CLASES Y MIL COSAS QUE HACER, PERO LO TERMINE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTÉN PENDIENTES POR QUE LES HARE UNAS CUANTAS PREGUNTAS:<p>

1) QUIEREN QUE CANTEN CANCIONES EN ESPAÑOL O SOLO EN INGLES?

2) QUE DIZFRAS USARIAN SOS OC PARA UNA FIESTA DE DIZFRACES?

PUES POR EL MOMENTO SOLO SON ESAS Y RECUERDEN APARECERÁN PERSONAJES DE GLEE Y QUIEN SABE TAMBIÉN DE ISLA DEL DRAMA, GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJARON SUS REVIEW, SE LES AGRADECE YA NOTARON ALGUNAS PAREJITAS, AMAN O ODIAN A SUE? QUE TAL EMMA Y NUESTRO PRESENTADOR FAVORITO CHRIS, BIEN ESO ES TODO ESPERO QUE LE GUSTE ACEPTO SUGERENCIA, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.

CUÍDENSE.


End file.
